Luna de miel para uno
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Ranma Saotome es un político cercano al Príncipe Heredero del Japón que se ve atrapado en una intriga de la corte y necesita encontrar una esposa con urgencia. Sin embargo, por circunstancias desafortunadas, la joven que ha accedido a contraer matrimonio con él se aleja mucho de su idea de la esposa perfecta. Adaptación de "Luna de Miel para Uno" de Bárbara Cartland
1. Luna de miel para uno I

Hola a todos.

Después de muy largo rato sin andar por acá, he resuelto subir esta adaptación que realicé en 2003 de la novela de Bárbara Cartland "_**Luna de miel para uno**_". Digamos que sería la versión base o precuela de "Azul y medianoche", fic que todavía no concluyo y que no he actualizado.

Aclaro y eso sí, que, en esencia, esto no es un "copy & paste". A decir verdad lo que tomé fue la trama y alguna que otra escena o diálogo íntegros (al final daré los detalles de las modificaciones por escena), y de ahí tuve qué hacer una trancisión de la época Victoriana inglesa hasta el Japón de los 80's (Una trancisión con muchas libertades autorales, aclaro; dado que no estoy muy familiarizada con la realeza y el sistema político del Japón y tampoco con la cultura) .Aún así, están en total libertad de reportarla jeje, decidí publicarla aquí porque varios han preguntado por ella y por el momento no funcionan los links hacia sitios externos y El Portal (donde originalmente se encontraba alojada) está inactivo; de cualquier forma, si hay algún problema con las políticas de este sitio pues la retiraré (o a lo mejor lo hacen ellos jajaja). Salvo por ediciones menores y correcciones ortográficas y la división en capítulos, la versión está íntegra a la del 2003 que fue publicada en "El portal de Ranma y Akane" y que, de hecho, obtuvo un premio durante ese año (¿O sería 2004? ¡Ya ni me acuerdo!).

Gracias por leer.

**LUNA DE MIEL PARA UNO  
**Novela original de _**Bárbara Cartland**__  
_Adaptada a Ranma ½ por WarriorQueenFC

**_Bajo la noche  
Contemplé tu misterio  
árida luna_**

_**Tokyo, año 1980.**_

Ranma Saotome avanzó por el amplio pasillo del club Sakura; eran las tres de la madrugada y estaba aburrido. Tanta charla social no le hacía ningún bien a su ágil mente, verdaderamente le exasperaba que el príncipe insistiera en acudir invariablemente a ese sitio para entretener a sus visitantes diplomáticos.

El sabía a la perfección, no obstante, que los asuntos del imperio no eran una razón de peso que les forzara a acudir infallablemente cada noche, después de la cena en Palacio, a ese lugar.

No.

La única explicación posible tenía nombre y apellido; femeninos ambos ¿Qué rayos veía su excelencia en la señorita Kuonji Ukyo? Cierto que pertenecía a una de las familias más distinguidas del país y, por generaciones, sus ancestros habían formado parte de los cortesanos que rodeaban a la familia real; sin embargo, eso no era suficiente, pensaba él, para sacrificar la diversión y los placeres mundanos que solían ser el habitual entretenimiento del Príncipe hasta hacía un par de meses.

─¿Aburrido, señor Saotome? ─el objeto de sus pensamientos apareció detrás de él, al parecer saliendo de uno de los privados destinados a las damas; donde éstas se entretenían comentando las novedades del día mientras sus maridos y padres jugaban shogi u otros juegos. Aunque cierto era que a esa hora ya no habría ninguna dama 'decente' por ahí.

─Cansado, más bien señorita Kuonji ─repuso con el habitual tono indiferente, que tanto exasperaba a sus pares. Ciertamente era un personaje bastante notable aún entre los que rodeaban a la familia real; su elegancia incomparable, así como sus logros como artista marcial y la antigüedad del linaje de ancestros samurai al que pertenecía y honraba, era suficiente para mantenerlo en el centro de las murmuraciones cotidianas. No obstante, lo más comentado eran sus romances: fugaces, tórridos y prohibidos.

Como el que, meses atrás, sostuviera con la señorita Kuonji Ukyo, hija del presidente de la Cámara de Representantes de la Dieta. Algo bastante bueno, pero aburrido al final. Suerte que el príncipe entró al rescate y Ukyo decidió ir en busca de mayor notoriedad.

Aunque la mujer aún conservaba esa mirada, revelando el deseo de que las cosas siguieran igual entre ellos. Por fortuna, en ella pudo más la sensatez que el despecho y el príncipe no se había enterado de su Affaire: intenso, fugaz y censurable.

Censurable porque las familias cercanas al emperador no debían protagonizar escándalos que arruinaran su imagen ante el pueblo al cual servía.

Y ciertamente, el que la conducta del mejor amigo del príncipe heredero y la hija un notable funcionario público fuera tan 'inmoral', hubiera sido motivo de silenciosa desaprobación entre el círculo cercano al príncipe.

Por suerte, él y ella ahora tenían mejores cosas en qué pensar. Y presentía que el príncipe tendría intereses distintos muy pronto.

También el príncipe encontraba aburrida a Kuonji Ukyo.

─Ukyo, querida ─Kuno Kodachi apareció por la misma puerta que antes lo hiciera Ukyo─. ¿Porqué te demoras? Su excelencia espera que le muestres esa valiosa colección de acuarelas Murakami.

─¡Lo olvidé! ─Ukyo giró para dirigirse al salón principal, sin molestarse en esperar a Kodachi.

─¿Aburrido, señor Saotome? ─los ojos color obsidiana de la mujer, emitieron un fulgor que Ranma conocía demasiado bien.

─Por supuesto que no, señorita Kuno ─sonrió apenas antes de decir la frase clave─¿quién podría aburrirse de contemplar su belleza?─. Si Kodachi pudiera compararse con un gatito, estaría ronroneando de placer...y eso que todavía no empezaba la diversión. ¿Quién ganaría? ¿El Príncipe o él?

Sabiendo que nunca perdía, Ranma, esta vez, sí sonrió ampliamente.


	2. Luna de miel para uno II

**_de los anhelos  
la fría voz profunda  
el alma cimbra_**

─¡Mi querido amigo! ─saludó el príncipe efusivamente, como era su costumbre, a Ranma─. ¡Qué bueno que no demoraste en esa misión diplomática! ¡Todo es muy aburrido por aquí si no estás!

─Su Alteza ─Ranma hizo una reverencia profunda ante el heredero al trono─. Sólo seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra: usted es un brillante estratega.

─No más que tú, Saotome ─indicó el príncipe, resplandeciente ante el cumplido─. Lamento no poder atenderte; pero tengo una audiencia con el cónsul en los Estados Unidos y el embajador en Suiza ─diciendo esto, se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hacia el pasillo que conducía a sus oficinas privadas─. Te veo en el 'Sakura' después de la cena.

─Sí, señor ─Ranma ejecutó otra reverencia y se dirigió a la salida. Una vez afuera recorrió tranquilamente el enorme jardín localizado entre las habitaciones reales y el área de visitantes. Observó el magnífico puente medieval que cruzaba el canal y también los arbustos en flor, regalo de algún gobernante Latinoamericano que, en fechas recientes, había sido sembrados a un lado de la estructura, confiriéndole sorprendente belleza al paisaje artificial.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, se detuvo, absorto, mientras la armonía del cuadro que tenía frente a sí le hacía preguntarse, ligeramente confundido, si existía algo más en la vida aparte del poder.

Que una pregunta así surgiera en la mente de un funcionario como Saotome no era casualidad, aunque tal vez sí era una sorpresa inesperada.

Nacido y criado en altos círculos políticos, la vida de Ranma nunca había estado alejada del Palacio Imperial. Gracias al hecho de quedar huérfano a temprana edad su educación había quedado a cargo no sólo de sus tutores, sino del Emperador mismo, quien resolviera tomarlo bajo su protección en una suerte de deuda de honor. Sus padres habían perecido durante una desafortunada sublevación en un país africano en donde se encontraban acreditados como diplomáticos y, por esa razón, la corte en pleno había considerado necesario seguir de cerca su desempeño y apoyarlo en lo posible cuando la ocasión se presentara.

Quizás muchos aspirantes a formar parte del Círculo Imperial envidarían esa suerte; pero, en lo que a él tocaba siempre había sido como una especie de maldición añadida a su condición de huérfano; aunque se cuidara de hacérselo saber a cualquiera. De hecho, tenía muy pocos amigos, porque en esos niveles había aprendido desde la infancia que no se podía confiar ni siquiera en la propia sombra.

¿Qué había más allá del Imperio y sus intereses? Ranma Saotome no lo sabía, y tampoco tenía la menor intención de averiguarlo; después de todo no tenía razones de peso para ir contra una realidad de la que había aprendido a obtener siempre lo mejor. Y resulta siempre de lo más complicado ver más allá del Círculo cuando se había estado toda la vida dentro.

Enfadado consigo mismo, abandonó la contemplación de los aposentos imperiales y se encaminó hacia la salida. Los jardínes siempre tenían el poder de tranquilizar su espíritu, pero no en esa mañana, en que, por primera vez y sin una razón aparente, le habían surgido serias dudas sobre encontrarse en el sitio correcto.


	3. Luna de miel para uno III

**_vibra con furia_**  
**_la tempestad callada_**  
**_dentro del alma_**

Ranma terminó de cenar y, tras ordenar un baño a su mayordomo, subió a su habitación; pronto estuvo listo para acudir a la cita con el príncipe; así que, después de darle instrucciones a Satori, su asistente personal, abordó su automóvil deportivo para ir en busca de la diversión de esa noche.

El club 'Sakura' estaba más desierto que de costumbre, lo cual podía explicarse por el día de la semana que era: miércoles. Los negocios se cerraban entre lunes y martes y la alta sociedad departía los fines de semana. Ese era el día más tranquilo de todos.

Ranma estacionó el automóvil en el lugar acostumbrado y descendió con tranquilidad. No tenía prisa. Después de corroborar disimuladamente que no existían riesgos potenciales para su vehículo, se dirigió a la entrada.

─Señor Saotome, permítame un momento, lo anunciaré ─dijo el portero, confundiéndolo por su acción. De ordinario él era una de las personas que tenían libre acceso al club, así que no se explicaba porqué era necesario anunciar su presencia a las anfitrionas.

La respuesta apareció en seguida: Kuonji Ukyo llegó hasta donde él se encontraba, todavía sorprendido y sin atinar a reaccionar.

─Buenas noches, señor Saotome ─dijo ella con voz helada─. ¿Podría acompañarlo a su automóvil? ─solicitó con cortesía. Él sabía que era una exigencia para hablar en privado y tuvo que acceder porque el portero estaba sumamente atento a la conversación.

─Por supuesto, señorita Kuonji ─replicó, demasiado asombrado para enfurecerse... todavía. Ambos avanzaron hacia el automóvil ante las miradas curiosas no sólo del portero, sino de un grupo que venía llegando en ese momento al club.

─Supongo, señor Saotome ─comenzó a decir Ukyo, en el tono de una matrona severa─, que recordará el lamentable incidente que se suscitó aquí hace un par de semanas ─iba a responder, pero la dama levantó una mano para impedirle hablar y continuó─: del cual usted fue responsable en su totalidad.

─Me declaro culpable en lo que respecta a la autoría intelectual, y le pido una disculpa ─hizo una reverencia enfática; más por inercia que porque verdaderamente intentara disculparse. Si había nacido alguien que mereciera sus disculpas, ciertamente esa persona no era Kuonji Ukyo.

─¡Eso no es suficiente! ─indicó la mujer en tono cortante─. ¿Cómo pudo usted atreverse a insultarnos de esa manera tan vulgar?

─No comprendo, Kuonji-san ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ─preguntó, tratando de fingir sorpresa.

─¿Le parece poco traer a este lugar a una geisha? ¡Presentándola, además, como una descendiente del guerrero Hayashibara! ─el tono ofendido no era fingido. Aunque las geishas poseían una educación de nivel aceptable, las damas del círculo imperial eran demasiado celosas de la posición y el status, como para tolerar la presencia de una maestra del entretenimiento refinado, en espacios más allá de los delimitados por las Okiyas. Una actitud ridícula, en opinión de Saotome.

─Bueno, señorita Kuonji, confieso que simplemente respondí al reto implícito que usted y la señorita Oboro lanzaron al decir que el refinamiento de las Geishas no puede compararse al de la realeza ─declaró Ranma con una mueca irónica. Su poder y posición le permitían gozar de cuando en cuando del mundo de la Flor y el Canto, y sentía genuina admiración por las mujeres que dedicaban su vida a perfeccionar el arte del entretenimiento. En lo que a él se refería, la vasta cultura de las geishas no era motivo de menosprecio, sino todo lo contrario.

─¡Fue algo sumamente ofensivo de su parte señor Saotome! ─exclamó la dama, con desprecio velado─. Incluso el príncipe estuvo de acuerdo en eso ─los ojos de Ukyo echaban chispas no sólo de furia, sino de anticipación, lo cual envió una señal de advertencia a su sistema ¿Qué estaría tramando esa condenada mujer?─. Y también aprobó el correctivo que esta ilustre sociedad ha decidido imponerle ─indicó, con satisfacción y él no pudo evitar que la confusión aflorara a su rostro ¿De que demonios hablaba esa mujer?

─¿Y bien? ¿Qué espera para sorprenderme? ─dijo con voz fría, recuperando su actitud indiferente a pesar de la furia que comenzaba a nacer en su interior. Detestaba ser señalado por alguien que, pese a haber nacido en el círculo de la realeza, indudablemente era mucho más advenediza y poseía menos refinamiento y más baja moral que una geisha.

─Usted ya tiene edad suficiente para cambiar de estado civil. Ha jugado demasiado tiempo al 'playboy' ─dijo la dama, empleando de nuevo ese insufrible tono de matrona.

─No creo que eso sea...─comenzó a decir Ranma, pero Ukyo no le hizo el menor caso y continuó:

─Así que esta honorable agrupación ha decidido que no se le admitirá más en este club a menos que lo presente una dama cuya nobleza esté al par de la de usted, en todos los sentidos...

─¿A qué se refiere? ─consideró necesario preguntarlo más para tranquilizarse que por no saberlo. ¡Maldita entrometida! ¡Esa insolencia suya iba a costarle muy caro!

─Muy simple señor Saotome: para volver a ser admitido en este club, tiene que venir acompañado de su esposa.

Ranma apretó los puños mientras intentaba enfriar su ánimo ¡Maldita mujer! ¡El ser amante del príncipe le había llenado la cabeza de tonterías! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? Sin pronunciar palabra hizo una reverencia y subió a su automóvil alejándose a toda velocidad de ese lugar, furioso como pocas veces en su vida se había encontrado.

¿La señorita Ukyo quería jugar...? ¡Pues bien! ¡Entonces jugarían!

Encontrar una esposa no representaba ningún problema para él.

Al menos, no la tenía tan difícil como Ukyo Kuonji para encontrar un marido.


	4. Luna de miel para uno IV

**_El viento sopla  
su voz fuerte y clara_**  
**_pregona cambios_**

─¡Akane! ¡baja de ahí! ─el grito de su hermana mayor despertó a Akane de la ensoñación que siempre le provocaba contemplar el cielo desde el tejado.

Era tarde, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse despidiendo esos reflejos multicolores que tanto le gustaban.

─¡Ya voy! ─replicó al tiempo que daba un salto y aterrizaba en el jardín limpiamente. Sonrió satisfecha de sus progresos; pronto podría trepar de un salto similar hasta el techo del segundo piso.

─¡Ven! ─dijo su hermana Kasumi, tomándola del brazo─. ¡Papá tiene problemas! ─no agregó nada más sino que la condujo a toda prisa hasta el piso superior.

─¡No lo haré papá! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? ─lloriqueaba su hermana Nabiki─. ¡Me diste tu palabra de honor! ¡Lo prometiste por la memoria de mamá!

─Hijita... ─Soun Tendo no encontraba qué decir, permanecía parado ante la cama de su hija al parecer esperando que alguna idea brillante cruzara por su mente.

─¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó Akane, sorprendida por el inusual drama que su hermana estaba protagonizando. Por lo regular Nabiki era bastante controlada; aunque últimamente sus reacciones eran bastante raras ¿Sería porque se había enamorado y pronto se casaría?

─¡Papá quiere que rompa mi compromiso con Tatewaki! ─dijo Nabiki entre sollozos.

─¿Es verdad eso, padre? ─preguntó, sorprendida más por ese detalle que por el despliegue dramático de Nabiki. Soun Tendo se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, avergonzado, o algo por el estilo. Kasumi también desvió la mirada cuando ella la observó, interrogándola en silencio.

─¿Nabiki...? ─Akane se acercó a la cama donde su hermana estaba tumbada.

─¡Yo me casaré con Tatewaki! ¡No amo a nadie más! ¡Díselo Akane! ─Nabiki se lanzó a sus brazos prosiguiendo con el drama. Akane torció los ojos deseando estar en algún monasterio en la cima del monte Fuji: evidentemente Nabiki contaba con el hecho de que las lágrimas inutilizaban la capacidad racional de su padre y pensaba aprovecharse de ello.

─¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Padre? ─dijo Akane con calma─. ¿Porqué has cambiado de opinión?

─No cambié de opinión ─repuso el hombre con expresión infeliz─. Simplemente, se trata de que no puedo incumplir una deuda de honor.

─¡Deuda de honor! ─chillaron Akane y Kasumi al mismo tiempo mirándose confundidas y preocupadas a un tiempo: la insana afición de Soun Tendo por los juegos de azar era razonablemente temida por todos los miembros de su familia.

─¿Recuerdan la visita que hice al emperador para solicitarle ser relevado de mi cargo como embajador y regresar a casa?

─S-sí ─contestó Akane, sin entender todavía a lo que quería llegar su padre ¿Qué tenía que ver una visita al emperador con la cancelación del matrimonio de su hermana?

─Pues pasa que, ese mismo día, hice una visita al club 'Heisei' y me encontré con el señor Saotome.

─¿El señor Saotome? ─preguntó Akane con toda la sorpresa que el apellido ameritaba y luego, prosiguió; su voz peligrosamente suave y sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados mirándo con sospecha a su progenitor─: dime, Padre, por casualidad no te estarás refiriendo a Ranma Saotome ¿Verdad? ¿El presidente de la Cámara de los Consejeros? ¿El mejor amigo del Príncipe Heredero? ─aunque la joven intentó que su voz no denotara furia, pudo darse cuenta de que su padre se encogía, presagiando una explosión.

─En efecto ─dijo Soun apesadumbradamente─. Y, como estaba de buen humor y me sentía relajado, decidí aceptar su propuesta de jugar una partida de shogi. Todo iba bien, gané bastante; pero, a media tarde la suerte me abandonó ¡Creí que me recuperaría! ¡Pero no fue así!

─¿Qué apostaste?

─Bueno, firmé unos pagarés para respaldar la deuda y...

─¿De cuánto? ─demandó saber Akane, perdiendo la paciencia ¡Era inaudito que su padre fuera tan irresponsable!

─Varios millones de yenes... ─respondió Soun Tendo con voz temblorosa.

─¿Decenas o cientos? ─Akane rogó porque la cosa no fuera tan terrible. No había sido tiempos buenos para las finanzas de la familia

─Cientos... ─contestó Soun Tendo en un susurro.

─¡Papá! ─explotó Akane─. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan insensato? ¿Cómo? ¡Si sabes perfectamente que no tienes el capital suficiente para responder por algo así!

─¡Lo siento hijita! ─lloriqueó Soun Tendo─. ¡Pensé que me recuperaría!

─¿Pensaste? ¿De verdad? ─replicó Akane con tono irónico─. ¡Cualquiera en este maldito país sabe que Ranma Saotome es invencible cuando de partidas de azar se trata! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te envolviera así? ¡Eres...!

─¡Basta Akane! ─interrumpió Kasumi, con su habitual serenidad─. Gritarle a papá no solucionará nada. Lo importante ahora es que esa deuda debe ser cubierta.

─¿Es eso? ─preguntó Akane a su padre, con severidad─. ¿Saotome te ha enviado un ultimátum?

─En realidad... ─explicó Kasumi, tronándose los dedos─. Mucho me temo que lo que el señor Saotome exige es la mano de Nabiki en matrimonio, hermana.

─¡¿Quéee? ─exclamó Akane, a punto del colapso.

─Todo está aquí ─indicó Kasumi, ansiosamente, tendiéndole una carta elaborada en computadora e impresa en papel membretado, papelería personal del funcionario de la Dieta.

─Estimado señor Tendo ─leyó Akane en voz alta─. Espero que aún recuerde nuestro breve encuentro en el club 'Heisei' y el compromiso que adquirimos en esa ocasión tan memorable. Siendo usted uno de mis pares más distinguidos... ─su voz se perdió mientras leía los párrafos siguientes, y volvió a ser audible minutos después─: Por lo que tengo a bien solicitar la mano de su hija en matrimonio, he escuchado innumerables halagos hacia su hermosa persona y considero que no puedo elegir a alguien más notable como compañera...

Akane miró incrédula a su padre y prosiguió, un párrafo más abajo─: Le informo también que estaré muy ocupado estos días, por lo cual espero su amable asistencia en los preparativos de la ceremonia y recepción, la cual me agradaría sobremanera realizar dos semanas antes de la 'Golden Week'. Y le hago saber que, como futuros miembros de la misma familia, la deuda de honor que contrajo conmigo en el pasado, queda cancelada desde este momento... ─incapaz de continuar leyendo, Akane arrugó el frágil papel en su puño y exclamó con todo el sentimiento que merecía la información─: ¡El muy cretino la está comprando!

─¡No puedo hacer nada, hija! ¡Comprende! ¡Saotome puede exigir el pago total de la deuda en cualquier momento y eso nos llevaría a la ruina!

─¿Porqué Nabiki? ─Akane desdobló el papel de nuevo y buscó, por sí misma una explicación─: aquí no menciona su nombre.

─Olvidas que Nabiki es la única que ha visitado el palacio Imperial, y ha sido anfitriona y acompañante de papá en las ceremonias oficiales ─apuntó Kasumi con su habitual lógica─. Es obvio que el señor Saotome no conoce a nadie más; por lo tanto, se refiere a ella.

─¡Maldito arrogante! ─exclamó Akane─. ¡Está completamente seguro de que papá aceptará!

─¡Tengo que hacerlo hija! ¡O de lo contrario, nuestro prestigio y honor se arruinarán!

─¡Eso debiste pensar antes de actuar de manera tan infantil!

─Tranquila Akane, papá ya no puede deshacer lo hecho ─dijo Kasumi─. Pienso que será mejor que esperemos a que Tofu regrese de ese congreso en Sapporo; tal vez a él se le ocurra algo ─ante sus palabras, Akane contuvo el deseo de resoplar: como siempre, su ingenua hermana confiaba ciegamente en la inteligencia de su esposo: un despistado científico con la mente llena de fórmulas y códigos, bastante inútil cuando de enfrentar la realidad se requería.


	5. Luna de miel para uno V

**_¿Quién gana hoy?  
Cuando calla la razón  
triunfa el desdén_**

─Así que la honorable Ukyo Kuonji sacó las garras ─Ryoga dio un silbido de incredulidad cuando Ranma le terminó por contar todo el lío─. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

─Casarme ─repuso Ranma con sequedad─. El príncipe ha metido las narices en esto y no puedo contradecir una orden suya ¡Al muy imbécil le resulta divertido que otros sufran el mismo destino que él!

─¿Y quién es la ruborosa novia?

─La hija de Soun Tendo.

─¿El que era embajador en China hasta hace un par de meses? ─inquirió Ryoga sorprendido─. ¡Vaya! Siempre pegas alto Saotome: esa chica es hermosísima.

─Eso me han dicho ─replicó Ranma, con indiferencia. A lo cual obtuvo la mirada más incrédula que le hubiera contemplado jamás a su amigo.

─¿Cómo? ¿Intentas decir con eso que no la conoces? ─inquirió Ryoga con asombro extremo.

─Bueno, la he visto en un par de ocasiones; aunque debo confesar que no la recuerdo con exactitud. Por lo que todos comentan, asumo que es bastante espectacular.

─Cierto ─acordó Ryoga sirviéndose otra copa de champagne y lanzándose a dar pasos por toda la habitación, nervioso. A veces no entendía a Saotome y esta ocasión ni siquiera iba a intentarlo: lo que hiciera su amigo con su vida era cosa suya─. Y... ─comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió para tomar un sorbo de delicioso líquido─. ¿Cuándo será el omiai*? ─indagó.

─¿El omiai? ─preguntó Ranma, evidentemente sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

─Pues...tiene que haber un omiai...y luego la yuino* ─aseguró Ryoga; después de todo, era la tradición.

─¡No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías! ─Ranma hizo un ademán incierto, hasta cierto punto despectivo─. Le dije al señor Tendo que quería que la boda se realizara un par de semanas antes del Midori no hi*... le enviaré las instrucciones restantes con el abogado.

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó Ryoga sin salir de su asombro─. No cabe duda que eres el más impaciente de los novios ¡Hasta parece que estás enamorado!

─¡Cállate! ─Ranma se incorporó del zabuton* y se encaminó a la puerta─. ¡Y no se te olvide que deberás ir conmigo!

─¿A dónde?

─A la ceremonia ─contestó Ranma y, luego, sin dejar de avanzar, informó más que solicitar─: Quiero que seas mi padrino y testigo.

Ryoga Hibiki, funcionario de la cámara de los Representantes, se quedó mirando, incrédulo, al espacio vacío. Aparte de pisadas sigilosas, producto de su esmerado entrenamiento ninjitsu, Saotome sí que tenía sangre fría.

Aún aturdido, se sirvió otra copa de Champagne.

**NOTAS**

**Omiai:** Encuentro entre prospectos al matrimonio.

**Yuino:** Ceremonia que formaliza el compromiso, hay comida y bebida, y las familias intercambian regalos. Es común que la familia del novio dé dinero y regalos que atraigan la buena suerte; por su parte, la familia de la novia otorga regalos que corresponden a la mitad del valor de los proporcionados por el novio. Este intercambio es símbolo de que los novios desean casarse y de que las familias están de acuerdo con esa unión; aunque en la actualidadva siendo reemplazado por el famosísimo 'anillo de compromiso'.

**Midori no hi:** (Día Verde) Se celebra el 29 de Abril. Este era el día de aniversario del antiguo emperador Hirohito. Como se pasaron más de 60 años celebrándolo (hasta que se murió dicho emperador) porque siempre celebran el cumpleaños del emperador pues lo siguieron celebrando con este nombre. Este día entra dentro de la "Golden Week" o "Semana Dorada" un ciclo de diversos festejos que dura una semana y durante el cual se suspenden clases y labores.

**Zabuton:** Cojín para sentarse ante la mesa baja, clásica de los hogares japoneses tradicionales.


	6. Luna de miel para uno VI

**__****_Es la desgracia_**  
como ponzoña **_mortal  
_****_que todo hiere  
_**

─Pues no ─dijo Tofu, con su habitual calma, haciendo desesperar a su cuñada─. No hay otra solución. A menos que la familia consienta ir a la ruina.

Estaban todos reunidos en torno a la mesa baja, en la salita principal de la residencia Tendo, en una conferencia familiar de emergencia. La maleta de Tofú a un lado de la puerta todavía, dado que los cuatro miembros de la familia le habían abordado nada más llegar de su viaje.

─Amor, no podemos permitir que Nabiki se case con alguien que no ama ─dijo Kasumi en su patentado tono suave y maternal que a más de uno crispaba los nervios. En verdad esos dos eran tal para cual, pensó Akane con fastidio.

─¡Pero no podemos quedarnos en la ruina! ─lloriqueó Soun, haciendo nacer en su hija menor el sincero deseo de retarlo a una práctica a puerta cerrada en el dojo familiar.

─¡No quiero casarme con ese tipo! ─rezongó Nabiki echándose a llorar de nuevo, y provocando que Akane torciera los ojos... ¿Es que todos iba a estar de ese humor? Su familia era extraordinariamente inútil cuando de enfrentar la realidad se trataba.

─¡Basta! ─gruñó Akane, obteniendo el cien por ciento de atención. Sin pensarlo más le arrebató la carta a Tofu, y la leyó de nuevo, detenidamente, tres veces. Con un suspiro recorrió con la mirada a todos, uno por uno, y luego anunció─: Seré yo quien se case con él.

─¿Qué? ─fue la unánime respuesta, dicha con toda la incredulidad que su afirmación ameritaba. Nabiki dejó de llorar, Soun Tendo dio toda la impresión de haberse convertido en estatua de piedra, Tofu dirigió una mirada de concernimiento a la más joven de sus cuñadas y Kasumi simplemente se desmayó; aunque ninguno le hizo caso salvo Nabiki, quien con la prestancia que la caracterizaba empujó disimuladamente uno de los cojines para que su hermana cayera de lado sobre él.

─Mira papá ─prosiguió Akane, tras una espera de varios minutos para que todo volvieran a la normalidad, mientras pedía a todos los kamis paciencia para explicar lo que a primera impresión podía considerarse un descabellado planteamiento─. Ese sujeto ni siquiera se molestó en estipular qué hija tuya deseaba en matrimonio, así que es lógico suponer que no le interesa quien sea; es más: dudo mucho que conozca a ninguna de nosotras. Le escribirás y le informarás de los avances en los preparativos ─Akane levantó la mano para interrumpir la inminente perorata histérica de su padre─. No, déjame terminar. Por lo que la carta deja claro, él ni siquiera desea supervisarlos personalmente; así que, con un poco de suerte podemos contar con que no le veremos la cara hasta el día la boda y, entonces, tampoco podrá negarse a seguir adelante, porque el Koseki Touhon* ya estará actualizado.

─Pero... ¿No sería eso engañarlo? ─murmuró Kasumi desaprobadoramente.

─¡Por favor Kasumi! ─exclamó Akane, alzando la voz ante la poco halagadora afirmación de su hermana─ ¡Él tampoco está actuando con la debida corrección! ¡Con toda seguridad se casa porque el príncipe o su amante se lo ordenaron!

─¡Akane Tendo! ¡Cierra esa boca! ─la reprendió su padre, quien era un incondicional partidario del heredero al trono─. ¡El príncipe es un hombre honorable! ¿Cómo puedes difamarlo así?

─¡Vamos padre! ¡Si todo Japón lo sabe! ─espetó Akane, más molesta que antes. "Aunque pocos lo admitirán ante alguien más", se dijo para sí misma, antes de continuar─: ¡Y también saben que el señor Saotome no es admitido en el club 'Sakura' desde hace un par de semanas!

─Nabiki ─comenzó a decir Kasumi─. ¡Piénsalo bien hermanita! ¡Es lo que siempre has soñado! El señor Saotome es rico e importante; tendrás todo lo que quieras y todos te envidiarán...

─¡A mí no me importa! ¡Yo quiero casarme con Tatewaki! ─fue la esperada respuesta, dicha en el patentado tono dramático de la manipuladora de la familia. Kasumi comprendió en el acto que todos sus argumentos caerían en oídos sordos y dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia, para luego preguntar a su hermana:

─Akane ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer...?

─No nos queda otro remedio Kasumi ─repuso Akane, con evidente desgano─. No quiero que ustedes sufran por semejante estupidez ─declaró con sentimiento al tiempo que miraba acusadoramente hacia su padre─. Y, además, si somos honestos ¿De qué otra manera conseguiré un esposo?

La habitación entera enmudeció ante las palabras de la hija menor de Soun Tendo. Ella tenía razón. Akane no se distinguía por su belleza y refinamiento; era bonita, cierto, pero en ninguna manera tan hermosa como sus otras dos hermanas, y sus modales distaban mucho de corresponder a los de una dama.

Los Tendo estaban en una situación financiera bastante precaria debido a los malos manejos que el patriarca hiciera de la herencia familiar; por lo cual no podían permitirse costear el nivel de vida adecuado para que Akane hiciera un buen matrimonio.

Las otras dos hijas habían tenido relativa suerte a ese respecto: Onno Tofu, el esposo de Kasumi era un eminente y prestigiado cirujano plástico con considerable fortuna; y Tatewaki Kuno, el prometido de Nabiki, pertenecía a una familia samurai de linaje perdido en las eras.

Ambos hombres eran buenos prospectos; pero no tanto como Ranma Saotome, Presidente de la Cámara de los Consejeros y, según se rumoraba, candidato a Primer Ministro en la próxima década. Poseedor de una inmensa fortuna que incluía propiedades ancestrales en varias ciudades del país y algunas empresas industriales y de servicios. Además, claro, de gobernar al único clan que custodiaba el Musabetsu Kakuto, un estilo de combate bastante arcaico y prestigiado.

Tal vez, Akane tenía razón.

─¿De verdad harás eso por mí, Akane? ─Kasumi observó, confundida, como Nabiki se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermana con efusividad, ahora llorando de felicidad ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a su hermana? Sus emociones habían estado fuera de control las últimas tres semanas.

¿Y si...?

Atajó con decisión cualquier sospecha que se formó en su mente, al comprender que nada importaba ya. Nabiki y Tatewaki se casarían la fecha fijada, y su hermana menor haría el matrimonio más brillante de la década. Todo estaba bien ahora.

**NOTA**

**Koseki Touhon: **Registro de familia. Para que un matrimonio sea legal basta modificar este registro: llenar un formulario para anunciar al Ayuntamiento y al fisco que, a partir de ese momento, el hombre y la mujer pagarán impuestos como pareja. La fecha oficial de boda es aquella en que se modificó el registro familiar; las ceremonias religiosas son meramente tradicionales y no tienen validez legal.


	7. Luna de miel para uno VII

**_Calla el viento  
_****_presagiando el sufrir  
con su silencio_**

Akane avanzó por el laberinto de callejuelas que conformaba la zona residencial de Nerima. Había pasado una semana desde su temeraria decisión y las cosas era demasiado asombrosas para creerlas.

Aún no conocía a su prometido; pero ciertamente habían desfilado ante su puerta, sin darle respiro, la organizadora de eventos, el contador privado de Saotome, uno que otro abogado, una modista exclusiva y numerosos mensajeros con los regalos que comenzaban a llover.

Incluso Kasumi estaba impresionada con tal despliegue y trató, para su sorpresa, de persuadir a Nabiki para que cambiara de opinión. Sin embargo, su hermanita se limitó a murmurar "Pero...yo amo a Tatewaki y estoy comprometida con él".

En fin, que pronto estaría casada.

Volviendo a la realidad dobló en una esquina y cruzó la calle hacia un negocio de comida rápida llamado 'Dai-hanten'. Entró y se encaminó directo a la cocina. Sabía que Hapossai estaría allí.

─¡Señorita Akane! ¡Qué sorpresa! ─dijo el anciano, con afecto evidente, mientras abandonaba la tarea de picar verduras para ir a su encuentro y abrazarla efusivamente.

─¡Happy! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Como van las cosas por aquí? ─saludó Akane tratando de sonreír con normalidad; cosa que, por supuesto, no consiguió, porque el anciano permaneció mirándola por largo rato antes de preguntar:

─¿Qué le pasa niña? ─inquirió el hombre mayor con concernimiento─. No parece muy feliz.

Akane contuvo el deseo de echarse a llorar. Happy había sido para ella una especie de niñera cuando su madre había muerto al darla a luz, así que sabía que no podía engañarlo, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Al menos era alguien de confianza con quién hablar sobre las cosas que la inquietaban. Tal vez, por eso había sentido el impulso de ir a buscarlo en ese preciso momento en que su vida estaba de cabeza y la boda se aproximaba.

─Mira ─la joven levantó la mano para mostrarle la preciosa gema, que, montada en el aro de platino, refulgía orgullosa─. Llegó ahora, junto con el contrato prematrimonial.

─¡Cielos! ¡Debe pesar una tonelada! ─bromeó el viejo y luego sacudió la cabeza con tristeza─. Con todo respeto niña, aún no entiendo ¿Qué se le metió en la cabeza para aceptar esa descabellada idea?

─Dime, Happy ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapamos aquella noche para asistir a esa exhibición de artes marciales callejeras donde Taro participó? ─Taro era el hijo adoptivo de Happy y era un peleador consumado, triunfador indiscutible de los combates clandestinos en la ciudad.

─¡Ni lo mencione niña! ¡No debí llevarla! ¡Su padre me mataría si se enterara!

Akane se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho. Por lo que a ella tocaba, su padre no era capaz de matar ni un mosquito, además de que a Soun Tendo poco le importaba lo que ella hiciera con su vida; siempre y cuando no le gritara.

─¿No recuerdas aquel altercado que tuviste con un hombre que te acusó de intentar robarle la cartera cuando yo tropecé con él?

─El tipo del cabello largo que me dijo: ¡Usted y su maldita mujerzuela me las pagarán!

─Ese mismo es Ranma Saotome ─confirmó Akane, con voz ligeramente alterada.

─¡Quien lo hubiera pensado! ¡Un hombre respetable ofendiendo de esa manera a una señorita decente como usted! ─el anciano suspiró con tristeza─. ¡Vivir para ver!

─No sé que hacer Happy ─confesó Akane con voz triste─. Al principio parecía buena idea pero... yo no soy lo que él cree y espera... ¿Cómo evitarle la decepción?

─¡Usted es mucho más de lo que un tipo como él merece niña! ─contestó el viejo con pasión─. ¡Nunca lo olvide! ─el anciano la miró a los ojos, en actitud retadora─. Dígame señorita ¿Recuerda esa pelea? ¿Recuerda a Taro?

─Por supuesto ─sonrió Akane, pensando en el simpático hijastro de Happy, con quien solía sostener alguno que otro combate de práctica cuando el viejo se alejaba lo suficiente─. Aún es invencible ¿No?

─Así es... ¿Y sabe usted porqué?

Akane pensó por un momento en el guerrero. Taro poseía una constitución física envidiable y una agilidad por completo sobrehumana, además de mente rápida y talento para encontrar salidas a situaciones complicadas. Todo ello lo había convertido en el peleador consumado cuyo nombre era garantía de éxito en el bajo mundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo cuanto había considerado, se encontró incapaz de dar una respuesta satisfactoria a Happy, así que negó con la cabeza, aguardando en silencio lo que Happy diría a continuación:

─Taro nunca se rinde ─afirmó el hombre con convicción─. Él sabe que la pelea sólo termina cuando se da por vencido. Ese es, sobre todo el secreto de su éxito... y la vida, señorita Akane, se parece mucho a un combate de artes marciales: uno da y recibe golpes; pero al final, el triunfo es para aquel que se siente capaz de ganarle a su rival, sin importar cuán lastimado esté ─el viejo aferró sus manos con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla─. ¡Nunca se rinda señorita Akane! ¡No permita que nadie la humille!... Usted también es una guerrera, y tiene la astucia suficiente para vencer a cualquiera ¡Créame!

─Gracias Happy ─contestó Akane con los ojos brillantes─. Creo que hice bien en venir a verte, tú siempre consigues animarme... ¡Cielos! ¡La modista vendrá dentro de quince minutos! ¡Debo darme prisa o mi padre y mi hermana se enfadarán!─sin más Akane salió de la cocina y del restaurante, de vuelta a la residencia, sin duda.

─"¡Maldito sea!" ─pensó el anciano para sí mismo─. "Si no se porta como debe con ella... ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos...!"


	8. Luna de miel para uno VIII

**_La hora llega  
_****_y late el corazón  
con nerviosismo  
_**

_[Japón, Kyoto, Templo Chionin]_

─¡Por favor Akane! ¡Quédate quieta o no conseguiré ajustar el obi*! ─dijo Kasumi, exasperada porque su hermana estaba sumamente nerviosa.

─¡Es que toda esta tela me sofoca! ─se quejó Akane. Tenía puesto un pesado Shiromuku*, y encima todo ese polvo de arroz que le provocaba picor en la nariz al aspirarlo ¡Rayos!

─¡Sólo serán unas horas! ¡Aguántate! ─el tono de Kasumi era bastante severo.

─¡Claro! ─gruñó Akane en tanto intentaba rascarse cerca de la cintura: tanto empalme de tela le provocaba urticaria.

─¡Ya está! ─Kasumi sonaba satisfecha consigo misma y no era para menos: ser la dama de honor de su hermana era algo que había soñado desde que Akane naciera─. Debo irme, porque si no no podré ocupar mi lugar. No te demores que ya casi es hora

─Claro ─repuso Akane con claro tono de desear estar en cualquier otro sitio excepto en ese. Kasumi también supo que, si de su hermana dependiera, la boda se demoraría sólo por ver qué cara ponían los importantes invitados al acontecimiento social más importante del año. En ocasiones Akane gustaba del drama y sólo su ánimo sobrepasado por el nerviosismo, impedía que aprovechara la ocasión para externar su desdén por los usos y costumbres imperantes.

─Señorita Akane ─Sasuke, el instructor más veterano del dojo de su padre llamó a la puerta.

─Adelante, Sasuke ─respondió Akane. La puerta se abrió y un hombre ataviado con un traje de ninja, entró.

─¿Podría llevar esto para la buena suerte? ─pidió tímidamente, tendiéndole un palillo para el cabello─. Era de mi madre; aunque...si no quiere desordenar su peinado, lo entenderé.

─No hay cuidado, Sas; sólo tengo que ponerlo junto a los demás ─dijo, tratando de sonreír y aparentar alegría por el bien de su mentor; enseguida, recordó algo y preguntó─: ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

─Si señorita ─respondió el hombre al tiempo que se inclinaba ante ella en señal de respeto─. Satori está en la entrada y agitará su pañuelo cuando vea llegar al señor Saotome, yo me pararé en medio del patio y haré lo mismo para que Konatsu me vea. Él le vendrá a avisar.

─Gracias por todo Sasuke ─Akane también hizo una reverencia, antes de que el ninja desapareciera tras la puerta.

Estaba en una de las habitaciones privadas del templo. En atención a que se trataba de uno de los amigos del Príncipe habían hecho una excepción permitiéndole alojarse en un edificio vecino que formaba parte del complejo arquitectónico y que se encontraba cerrado al público debido a obras de mantenimiento. El templo mismo estaba en restauración, por lo cual también se había requerido obtener un permiso especial con la Oficina Imperial.

Tratando de ganar tiempo corrió una de las hojas que daban vista al jardín central de la pequeña casa. El bosquecillo en miniatura era precioso, semejaba las montañas que rodeaban Kyoto, incluso había una diminuta cascada corriendo entre las rocas desnudas.

Pues bien. Era el día de su boda y no se sentía nerviosa sino sumamente tranquila. Su decisión era correcta, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Los minutos pasaron, interminables, uno detrás de otro, mientras ella contemplaba el agua correr y escuchaba los sonidos musicales que despedía al rozar las rocas.

Faltaba algo. Eso lo sabía con certeza. Pero... ¿Qué?

Con mucho cuidado se colocó el palillo que Sasuke le diera y buscó en su bolso; pronto lo encontró: era uno de los pasadores favoritos de su madre: pequeño y labrado en nácar. Pensó que otro más no le haría daño y lo colocó entre su pelo.

Luego tomó una caja de pañuelos desechables que estaba a la mano y quitó la mayor parte del polvo de arroz, pensando que estaría bien sin esa pesada capa de maquillaje que no ofrecía nada salvo incomodidad.

Ahora se sentía mejor.

No se veía tan bien como la modista hubiera deseado; pero eso no le importaba. Desde el primer encuentro, la mujer se había quejado de todo, incluída su postura y su forma de andar; sin embargo, poco podía hacer con hábitos adquiridos en toda una vida.

─Señorita Akane ─Konatsu llegó en ese momento, agitado por la carrera que sin duda había pegado a la señal convenida─. Saotome acaba de llegar ─dijo, haciendo una reverencia y esperó en el pasillo, junto a la puerta.

Akane se colocó el velo de seda y salió para iniciar su nueva vida.

Una vida en compañía de un hombre que no la quería.

Bueno, estaban a mano.

**NOTAS**

**Obi:** Cinturón para Kimono (la banda de seda que va alrededor de la cintura).  
**Shiromuku:** Atuendo Nupcial Tradicional: el Kimono es de seda completamente blanca, así como las demás prendas: el velo, el obi y las sandalias y medias tradicionales (este color significa pureza y que la novia está dispuesta a asumir los 'colores' de su nueva familia: adaptarse a las normas y estilo de vida de ésta).


	9. Luna de miel para uno IX

**_Frases al viento  
convierten en espada  
los sentimientos_**

Ranma avanzó con lentitud para cruzar la puerta más grande del Japón. Todo estaba en orden, tal y como le gustaba. Ryoga iba con él. Los dos hombres bajaron los cuatro escalones que conducían a un jardín intermedio, cruzaron la estrecha planada y subieron nuevamente por una escalinata mucho más prolongada hasta el patio central del templo.

Era tarde; veinticinco minutos después de la hora fijada, y el selecto grupo de invitados ya se encontraba ahí. La mayor parte convocados por la familia Tendo, porque él sólo había invitado al Círculo Imperial (como se le conocía informalmente al grupo de amistades del Príncipe Heredero)

Hubo varias inclinaciones a la llegada de los dos hombres y las damas presentes no pudieron evitar admirar la espléndida visión de Ranma Saotome enfundado en ese kimono ceremonial, el haori que lo complementaba era toda una obra de arte, e indudablemente el hakama le venía perfecto.

─¡Buen día Señor Saotome! ─el padre de la novia se inclinó reverentemente, con la formalidad que la ocasión ameritaba─. Permítame presentarle al resto de la familia: ella es mi hija mayor, Onno Kasumi ─una mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años se adelantó al compacto grupo de cuatro personas haciendo una graciosa reverencia; él la saludó como correspondía y las presentaciones prosiguieron─: Su esposo, el cirujano Onno Tofu ─un hombre impresionante en porte y elegancia se adelantó para el saludo correspondiente y ocupó el lugar junto a su esposa─. Y ella es Nabiki, mi segunda hija ─la chica de unos veintidós años, bastante espectacular en gracia y atuendo lo miró con nerviosismo; le parecía haberla visto con anterioridad, pero no pudo recordar dónde; no obstante, comprendió que ese no era un asunto relevante y optó por prepararse mentalente para la pesada ceremonia que se avecinaba.

─Encantado ─dijo, sin hacer ningún comentario adicional, y luego se dirigió al lugar que le correspondía ocupar, seguido por Ryoga.

─Pues bien, ya estamos aquí ─dijo Ryoga con diversión. Su mejor amigo lo conocía bien y no se había perdido su expresión de aburrimiento; misma que le resultaba enormemente graciosa, para su mala fortuna─. ¡Sonríe hombre! ¡O todos pensarán que no vienes por tu voluntad!

─¡Que piensen lo que quieran! ─gruñó Ranma por lo bajo mientas desviaba la mirada para contemplar el hermoso y enorme jardín central del Chionin. La espléndida vista lo distrajo por varios minutos

─Tranquilo amigo, considerando las molestias que te has tomado para cancelar los compromisos previos que ya tenías para este día; lo que falta es un juego de niños. Serénate o el príncipe notará que no te encuentras bien ─los ojos de Ryoga brillaron divertidos, mientras que los del consejero Saotome refulgieron de puro y llano disgusto.

─¿Qué demonios esperamos? ─preguntó Ranma, discretamente después de ver que nadie había ingresado en el recinto; los invitados se encontraban distribuidos en pequeños grupos a la espera de una señal que, al parecer, todavía no era dada. A Ryoga no le pasó desapercibida la manera en que Saotome remarcó cada palabra, signo evidente de que estaba cerca de perder el control. Ranma detestaba las demoras, y le gustaba que, cuando planeaba algo, fuese ejecutado a la perfección en tiempo y forma.

Desde su lugar, Ryoga Hibiki echó un vistazo disimulado hacia la concurrencia. Todo estaba listo, como cabría esperar tratándose de un evento de Saotome; sin embargo, pudo notar que, aunque la familia de la novia al completo había ocupado ya sus lugares, la prometida de Saotome; es decir, la estrella de esa ceremonia, todavía no hacía su aparición. Una brillante sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, revelando el colmillo superpuesto que caracterizaba su dentadura.,y luego, tras un prolongado silencio que no tenía otro propósito que impacientar más aún a Saotome, replicó─: a la novia...

─¿Qué? ─Ranma estuvo a punto de alzar la voz, por la impresión; sin embargo logró contenerse. En ese momento, fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Soun Tendo únicamente le había 'presentado' a sus hijas, y que ninguna de ellas llevaba atuendo nupcial.

─¿Sabes? ¡Nunca lo creí posible! ─declaró Hibiki, entre dientes, disfrutando el momento─. ¡Tu esposa me simpatiza y eso que ni siquiera la conozco todavia! ¡Creo que no hay una mujer en este país que tenga tal sentido de oportunidad! ─concluyó, evidentemente satisfecho.

Ranma estaba tan aturdido, que casi se perdió la inesperada conmoción que cierto personaje causó con su llegada.

─Es Akane ¿No?─una voz chillona de mujer resonó desde varios pasos a la izquierda

─¡Cielos! ¿Qué le dio por ponerse tantos palillos en el pelo? ¡Se le ven incluso con el velo!─dijo otra mientras ajustaba, casualmente su solitario pasador de nácar.

─¡Y trae un maquillaje espantoso! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ranma giró para ver lo que todos veían; pero no pudo hacerlo, dado que su impresión fue diametralmente distinta:

Avanzando lentamente por el majestuoso patio adoquinado venía una mujer, casi una niña, porque no podía tener más de veinte años, enfundada en un pesado traje ceremonial que parecía indudablemente inapropiado para alguien de complexión tan frágil. El desarreglo del que hablaban aquellas mujeres no era tan evidente; pero Ranma comprendió que en realidad intentaban explicar con esas palabras algo que difícilmente podía ser explicado para quien no era buen juez del comportamiento humano y que no sabía apreciar las sutilezas que revelaban detalles significativos en la personalidad de alguien.

La joven se desplazaba si no con gracia, sí con el donaire típico de quien está acostumbrado a pasar de normas de corrección y poses; sus pisadas eran determinadas y firmes a pesar de la aparente fragilidad que proyectaba. La envolvía una peligrosa aura que en nada le evocaba el romance y en mucho le recordaba a algunos de los adversarios más notables que había enfrentado como Sensei Supremo de Musabetsu Kakuto.

Fue en ese momento, al atestiguar la llegada de su esposa, que el consejero Saotome tuvo la incómoda certeza de que Soun Tendo le había tendido una trampa.

¡Era demasiado tarde para volver atrás!¡Él y sus condenadas ideas!

La adolescente, porque no podía describirla con otro sustantivo, llegó por fin junto a él, al mismo tiempo que el sacerdote salía del interior del Templo para darles la bienvenida. Al tenerla más cerca pudo distinguir el color de su mirada: un café oscuro, profundo y cristalino, indescriptiblemente luminoso. Ella trató de aparentar indiferencia; pero él pudo distinguir algo que lo conmovió y lo desconcertó a un tiempo: esos ojos resplandecían con el destello de una emoción pura que no recordaba haber contemplado antes en ninguna mujer: determinación.

La furia, que difícilmente ascendía hasta la superficie, se hizo presente, endureciendo su ánimo y sus músculos; sin embargo, comprendió que no había escapatoria posible y que el único responsable de lo que estaba ocurriendo era él. Recordó también que el registro familiar ya había sido cambiado y esa desgarbada adolescente era, de hecho, su esposa ante la ley. Apretó los dientes con firmeza, frenando la ácida expresión que tenía en la punta de la lengua y guardó silencio, dispuesto a resistir y a encontrar un mejor momento para dejar aflorar su ira.

Porque era preferible la ira como explicación a todo cuanto ocurrió después. Era una opción mucho mejor culpar a la furia que obnubilaba en aquel momento su lucidez mental, a admitir, incluso ante sí mismo, que lo que en realidad le había impulsado a continuar con lo programado era la inexplicable aprehensión que atenazó su pecho al atisbar en los ojos de su ya esposa, un fugaz relámpago de puro, simple y llano temor.

**NOTAS  
**

**Haori: **Chaquetilla decorada con emblemas familiares ( . el 'escudo de armas').  
**Hakama:** Los pantalones como los que usa Tatewaki. Por lo regular casi todo el atuendo del novio es en negro (aunque el Hakama tradicional es a rayas negras y blancas, creo; porque al menos en todas las fotografías que he visto de bodas orientales así aparece)  
La puerta del Templo Chionin posee (o poseía) la distinción de ser la más grande del país para un templo. Como no sé qué tanta referencia tienen, queridos lectores, espero que identifiquen que es una "puerta" que siempre aparece en las películas y los animes y que tiene una forma semejante al símbolo matemático "Pi". La ceremonia nupcial tradicional japonesa es una mezcla de Budismo, Shintoísmo y otras tradiciones. Aunque en la actualidad las ceremonias "estilo occidental" (anillo de compromiso, anillos de bodas y vestido blanco vaporoso para la novia y esmoking para el novio) también son muy populares y muchas veces no poseen una connotación religiosa.


	10. Luna de miel para uno X

**_Lenguaje frío  
es el silencio quieto  
que condena_**

Mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que se alcanzaba a observar a través de la ventanilla, Akane contuvo un suspiro de decepción: tal y como había esperado, su 'esposo' no se estaba tomando las cosas bien. A juzgar por el ambiente gélido en el interior del automóvil lo difícil apenas estaba comenzando.

Viajaban en la elegante limousine, propiedad del funcionario Saotome. Ya habían pronunciado los votos y rezado las plegarias acostumbradas y ahora se dirigían a la Villa Imperial de Katsura, donde se realizarían el banquete y la ceremonia estilo occidental. Sin embargo, a pesar de que, salvo el conductor, los recién casados eran los dos únicos pasajeros, Saotome no había pronunciado palabra en absoluto y mantenía la mirada al frente exhibiendo una expresión impasible.

Quizás, sería bueno romper el silencio. Quizás no.

Cara o cruz. Akane se mordió el labio, intentando exprimirse el cerebro para encontrar un tema común e impersonal que garantizara la paz al menos por otros minutos. Era difícil. El hombre a su lado parecía estar en un sitio muy distante y reconocía que ese era un buen lugar para él, al menos durante un rato más; después de todo, nada bueno le esperaba si conseguía captar toda su atención. Aún así el silencio era tan incómodo que resolvió que valía la pena intentarlo:

─¿Cómo conseguiste el permiso para utilizar la Villa Imperial? ─Ranma escuchó, por primera vez en realidad, la voz de su recién adquirida esposa: era ligeramente ronca y nasal, en nada parecida al tono bajo y 'musical' que tanto se esmeraban por conseguir las damas del Círculo Imperial.

─El Príncipe me concedió ese honor ─indicó sin emoción y, enseguida, miró por la ventanilla antes de preguntar en tono acusador─: tú nunca has sido anfitriona en las reuniones oficiales del embajador ¿Verdad?

─No, no me gustan las reuniones formales; todo el mundo habla de tonterías ─dijo Akane, decidiéndose a ser franca, y él no pudo negar lo cierto de su afirmación. Ella lo miró, con fijeza, haciéndolo mirarla a su vez─. Esperabas a Nabiki; pero ella ya está comprometida.

─¿Qué? ─ni él mismo supo lo que intentaba preguntar, se había quedado sin respiración al escuchar la afirmación de su nueva esposa ¡Vaya atrevimiento!

─Te limitaste a escribir 'la mano de su hija' ─explicó Akane, enfatizando la frase─, sin especificar a quien deseabas; obviamente, de haber solicitado la mano de Nabiki, mi padre habría rechazado tu amable ofrecimiento.

No había rastro de ironía en sus palabras; se limitaba a describir un hecho. Sin dramatismos, sin demostrar sorpresa o escándalo. Fue en ese momento cuando Saotome sintió una punzada de algo cercano al arrepentimiento al comprender, de golpe, la imperdonable descortesía que había mostrado hacia el patriarca Tendo al dirigirle aquella misiva.

─¿Cuántos años tienes? ─inquirió, dejándose llevar por el aire de cotidianeidad que de pronto pareció envolverlos. Sin percatarse en absoluto de que su furia había comenzado a remitir.

─Diecinueve. Creo que me llevas diez años─indicó ella con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro y la hizo parecer, hasta cierto punto, linda... jamás 'hermosa'. Él la observó con ojo crítico, muy a su pesar, entendiendo la importancia de una afirmación así; y comprendiendo también, el porqué le había parecido, a primera vista, una adolescente.

El elegante vehículo se detuvo frente al edificio que era una de las mayores atracciones turísticas de Kyoto. La Villa Imperial de Katsura era el ejemplo perfecto de la línea arquitectónica tradicional Japonesa, con sus inexistentes paredes construidas con puertas corredizas de papel y madera que permitían una fusión de exteriores e interiores única. Una construcción dotada de la belleza necesaria para una celebración lujosa, íntima y romántica. Un privilegio reservado para unos cuantos elegidos.

Privilegio.

La anterior pregunta de Akane resultaba bastante lógica porque el acceso al complejo era innegablemente restringido y la Oficina Imperial mantenía un estricto control de visitas guiadas. Ranma; sin embargo, se encontró de pronto reflexionando sobre la misma al comprender que muchos detalles que para él resultaban cotidianos podían parecer extraños a otros. Al ser un personaje sumamente estimado por la Familia Imperial, el que su boda se realizara en la Villa había obedecido a un deseo expreso de la esposa del Príncipe.

Privilegio.

La palabra hizo explosión en su mente provocándole una incómoda sensación que volvió a desequilibrar su ánimo. Así era su vida: llena de honores, lujos y prestigio heredado; sin más preocupación que cumplir lo que se esperaba de él y preservar lo que le había sido entregado.

Parecía suficiente.

Sin embargo, a la luz de una de las frases casualmente pronunciadas por su joven esposa, todo adquiría una nueva dimensión; una que él jamás hubiera esperado descubrir y mucho menos reconocer sin posibilidad de error:

Vacío.

Fue justo entonces, cuando el consejero Saotome tuvo la sensación de estar despertando de un largo sueño.**  
**


	11. Luna de miel para uno XI

**_Un espejismo  
más frío que el hielo  
es el porvenir_**

El enorme espejo que cubría toda una pared de la hermosa habitación reflejó la imagen de una vaporosa novia.

Akane hizo un mohín al comprobar que todos sus 'malos augurios', como había llamado su hermana Kasumi a sus comentarios respecto al atuendo, se cumplían de principio a fin. No que le importara, dado que sabía perfectamente que en ella ningún vestido elaborado lucía bien y lo cierto era que no tenía interés en conseguir la admiración de los demás; sin embargo, tratándose de su boda por lo menos habría deseado parecer ella misma y no una muñeca de pastel de confitura barata.

Genuinamente disgustada, contempló el traje de bodas estilo occidental, bastante esponjado ¡Rayos! ¡Lo odiaba! Pero no había conseguido que su hermana Kasumi y la modista lo modificaran. Como era habitual, sus protestas no habían sido escuchadas y ahora tendría que salir con eso a dar la cara.

En fin, tendría que servirle; aunque, si era sincera, debía reconocer que la idea de deshacerse de esa pesada corona de pedrería, que adornaba lo alto de su cabeza provocándole jaqueca, no parecía tan mala.

Siguiendo un impulso, buscó apresuradamente entre sus efectos personales y encontró lo que buscaba: una tiara que su madre ocupaba durante las recepciones formales; no era de diamantes, sino de circones combinados con esmeraldas, y su padre se la había obsequiado esa mañana.

Tratando de no despeinarse retiró el diáfano velo y lo desprendió de la corona con sumo cuidado, separando los broches y pasadores para utilizarlos de nuevo. Luego prendió el velo en la tiara, colocándolo después en su cabeza. El efecto no fue favorecedor: las esmeraldas y ella no se llevaban. Pudo notar que las gemas conferían una tonalidad extraña a su blanquísima piel; pero eso no importaba: se negaba en rotundo a pasar otro par de horas incómoda;ya bastante había tenido con el Siromuku para aguantar más.

Se encogió de hombros al reconocer, para sí misma, que por lo menos se había roto esa insípida homogeneidad que parecía sacada de una mala película de terror. Después, tras suspirar audiblemente se sentó, aguardando por el llamado de su hermana.

Mientras tanto en otro de los aposentos privados, el consejero Saotome no la estaba pasando mejor:

─¡Intenta calmarte Ranma! ─aconsejó Ryoga Hibiki mientras veía a su amigo caminar como león enjaulado de un lado a otro de la habitación─. ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!

─¡Maldito viejo! ─gruñó Ranma dando un puñetazo sobre el tocador.

─Escucha Ranma, si todos te ven así les darás un motivo más para burlarse de ti ─anotó Hibiki con lógica─. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir la corriente. No les demuestres cuán afectado estás. Trata de actuar con naturalidad.

Ryoga tenía razón, estaba alterado. Siempre se había enorgullecido de todo: sus posesiones, su posición social, incluso sus amantes y le agradaba llevar ventaja de los demás; pero ¿cómo podría enorgullecerse de su esposa si ella era...así? ¡Para nada espectacular!

Cierto que era bonita; pero él esperaba mucho más de la mujer que había elegido para compartir su vida. Esperaba sentirse envidiado, no compadecido.

─Como si fuera tan fácil ─dijo entredientes, todavía sin conseguir apaciguar la furia y mirando con actitud retadora a Hibiki, quien se limitó a encongerse de hombros mientras permanecía sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre un zabuton ubicado frente a una mesa baja.

─¿Sabes, Ranma? Pienso que al menos tienes una ventaja en todo esto ─aseveró Ryoga, con voz grave y semblante pensativo.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─inquirió Ranma, genuinamente intrigado y permaneciendo repentinamente inmóvil en su sitio.

─Bueno ─Hibiki hizo una pausa prolongada, como considerando ampliamente las palabras que iba a decir─. No me agrada pensar así; pero, ciertamente, ella es muy joven y, por lo tanto, es material moldeable ─afirmó, evidentemente incómodo; sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo.

Ranma pensó en lo que Akane le dijera minutos antes, allá en la limousine: "creo que me llevas diez años"

─No esperaba que la otra hermana fuera diferente ─repuso Ranma con sequedad, descartando en el acto la velada sugerencia de que la hermana que le había tocado podía ser mejor que la otra. No obstante reconoció que Hibiki tenía razón y que no podía permitir que ninguno de esos tarados se percatara de cuán disgustado estaba en realidad.

─Es hora ─indicó el ministro religioso con un ligero toque en la puerta de la habitación, que se encontraba semi-abierta.

─Te espero allá ─dijo Ryoga saliendo a toda prisa para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía.

Ranma, con la calma que le caracterizaba, dio una revisión final a su apariencia y salió al pasillo, dispuesto a enfrentar con donaire lo que todavía faltaba del día.

─¡Cielos! ¡Pensé que ya estabas en el salón! ─la voz que le sorprendió y le hizo avanzar más lento era la de Akane, su esposa, quien venía caminando detrás de él en dirección al salón.

─"Tropezando" ─pensó para sí, con humor agrio al sentir que la joven chocaba contra su espalda al dar un ligero traspié.

─Lo siento... ─dijo ella en un susurro─. En verdad lo siento; ocurre que estas zapatillas son muy incómodas ─no supo si fue la voz baja, el frágil peso de la mujer descansando en su espalda o el momento; pero Ranma tuvo la extraña sensación de haber vivido eso con anterioridad.

Definitivamente algún Kami estaba enfadado con él, pensó el consejero Saotome con cinismo innegable al comprender que ninguna mujer de clase hablaria de dificultades con el calzado a su esposo.

─No importa ─contestó automáticamente, armándose de paciencia y aminorando el paso para que ella pudiera caminar con tranquilidad─. ¿Porqué no elegiste otras? ─preguntó; más por llenar el silencio que por verdadero interés en la respuesta.

─En realidad todo lo escogió la modista ─repuso ella con voz queda, y él frunció los labios mientras se descubría incapaz de contestar algo adecuado.

Avanzaron varios pasos hasta que, de improviso, ella dijo algo que ni en sus más terribles pesadillas Ranma habría soñado escuchar:

─No tienes que prometer amarme si no lo deseas ─indicó sin emoción, provocando que él se detuviera de inmediato y girase para mirarla con toda la sorpresa y la ira que sentía reflejadas en la dura expresión de su rostro. No supo qué decir ¿Qué debía responder a algo tan inapropiado? No lo sabía, así que se limitó a girar de nuevo para seguir avanzando rumbo al salón, esta ocasión con mayor prisa que antes.

─Quiero decir... ─a todas luces apenada, ella comenzó a correr tras él, intentando explicarse─; por supuesto que debes decir las palabras; pero no te sientas obligado a cumplirlas y...¡Auch! ─exclamó de pronto, y fue el tono de alarma en su grito, más que la caballerosidad lo que impulsó a Ranma a frenar su caminata para volver a mirarla.

El desastre había ocurrido ya: las cremosas piernas de la novia eran perfectamente visibles dada la posición nada elegante en la que había caído. Estaba intentando ponerse de pie en el momento en que él la alcanzó. Al parecer había tropezado y el fino tacón de su zapatilla se encontraba atrapado entre la unión de dos tablas.

¿Cómo diablos había aparecido ese desnivel en un edificio que era pulcramente conservado por la Oficina Imperial?

Ranma no quiso pensar en una respuesta lógica y, en cambio, se inclinó para liberar el pequeño pie de su flamante novia con delicadeza. Después, se incorporó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Ella no dijo una sola palabra y se limitó a arreglar la esponjosa falda con movimientos precisos y fuertes, intentando disimular el rubor que le cubría el rostro.

Muy a su pesar y aunque repitiéndose mentalmente que era su derecho estar enfadado, Ranma sintió que se relajaba y que en su rostro se dibujaba un mohín de genuina diversión ¿Cómo alguien tan menuda era así de torpe?

Debieron pasar algunos minutos hasta que todo estuvo solucionado a la entera satisfacción de la dama cuando, por fin, el consejero Saotome escuchó un resentido:

─Gracias ─dijo Akane, en el tono altivo en el que una princesa se dirigiría a un sirviente; aunque por dentro estaba temblando de mortificación y vergüenza, dado que todo estaba ocurriendo de la peor manera que esperaba.

Su acompañante no respondió nada y le ofreció el brazo para terminar de recorrer el camino hasta el salón donde tendría lugar la recepcion; sin embargo, ella rehusó su ayuda y tomó la delantera, con tan mala suerte que un desajuste en la zapatilla la hizo tropezar de nuevo y hubiera caído de no ser por el fuerte brazo que la sujetó a tiempo.

Formaban un extraño cuadro. La imagen inmortal de una lucha de voluntades combinada con una peculiar magia; pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía y no había nadie en el pasillo para atestiguarlo. Sin embargo, el encanto duró sólo un breve instante, y después desapareció, desvaneciéndose en la nada.

En medio de un pesado silencio y ahogándose con las palabras rabiosas que pugnaban por aflorar de sus labios, Ranma Saotome acortó la distancia para tomar en brazos a su orgullosa esposa, resolviendo que, si confiaba en que ella llegara por su propio pie al salón, seguramente la boda se realizaría en el hospital.

Akane, por su parte, sintió cómo el corazón se le detenía por un momento cuando Ranma Saotome se aproximó a ella para levantarla del suelo ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese tipo?

Intentó protestar, pero la tensión visible de su esposo se lo impidió ¿Estaría él enfadado por sus comentarios? No había sido esa su intención; sino que más bien buscaba liberarlo un poco de la tensión que sin duda constituía llevar a cabo un matrimonio no deseado. Él no estaba obligado a amarla. Su ofrecimiento había sido muy en serio; aunque el sólo haberlo pronunciado, le pesaba en el corazón como una loza de granito.


	12. Luna de miel para uno XII

**_Es un misterio  
el que vayan y vengan  
los sinsabores.  
_**

Mientras la limousine devoraba el asfalto rumbo a la salida este de la ciudad, y dado que no encontró algo más interesante qué hacer, Ranma observaba disimuladamente a su esposa, quien viajaba en el asiento frente a él. Decir que el ambiente en el interior era gélido habría sido mentir; ella parecía distante, sí; pero tenía que reconocer que en ninguna forma podía afirmar que no lo trataba con la corrección debida a un perfecto desconocido.

Casi sonrió. Casi. Al percatarse de las sombras de agotamiento que ocasionalmente cruzaban por el infantil rostro de su esposa. No estaba dispuesto a aventurar ningún juicio; sin embargo, los signos de fatiga eran claros y, por un momento él pensó que no debía ser sencillo para ninguna mujer atravesar por una producción tan complicada como la que había tenido lugar ese día y, dada la tensión añadida por las peculiares circunstancias, resultaba un milagro que su esposa no estuviera al borde del colapso a esas alturas.

Peculiares circunstancias...

Deseoso por evitar más reflexiones desagradables, Ranma evocó lo que recién había ocurrido en la Villa Imperial. La recepción había sido una ceremonia bastante pesada y formal en la que se tuvo el mayor cuidado de respetar cada tradición y situar las cosas, una a una, en el lugar correspondiente. No había esperado menos del patriarca Tendo, un hombre acostumbrado al protocolo y la seriedad y ¿porqué no decirlo? chapado a la antigua. Cada detalle, hasta el discurso ofrecido por el Príncipe Heredero había sido ejecutado en tiempo y forma, con una precisión que asombraba. Tuvo qué reconocer que él mismo no lo habría hecho mejor, y tomó nota mental de agradecer a su suegro, de manera especial, el que hubiera tomado en cuenta su condición de huérfano y solicitado al Príncipe y su esposa, que desempeñaran el rol que le habría correspondido a sus progenitores, de estar vivos.

Inútil esfuerzo.

Ranma contuvo un gruñido de frustración al comprender que, pese a todas sus buenas intenciones, la furia propiciada por el engaño continuaba en su pecho, esperando por hacer erupción. También le había quedado claro que, si insistía en seguir pensando en sus padres, el escaso buen humor que todavía conservaba se esfumaría definitivamente; porque, en lo que a él correspondía, era mejor para el mundo y para él que Nodoka y Genma Saotome descansaran ya en sus tumbas.

Un suspiro apenas audible volvió a llamar su atención y le hizo mirar hacia el frente, a dónde su esposa insistía en contemplar las aburridas e insípidas residencias de los suburbios como si de obras de arte se tratasen.

Akane Saotome.

Era una criatura extraña y reservada a quien, indudablemente, no le sentaba en absoluto ese vestido de gala estilo occidental color cereza. La seda flotaba sobre su cuerpo esbozando apenas, su figura. Incómoda, era la palabra para definirla, y debía estarlo después de esa entrada en el salón, cuando todo el mundo se había quedado boquiabierto al verla ¿Porqué demonios las mujeres se complicaban tanto la vida con esas extrañas modas que iban y venían?

Obviamente la diseñadora no había encontrado otra manera de disimular la desgarbada personalidad de la joven que cubriéndola con un modelo asimétrico y atemporal. Clásico; pero en modo alguno espectacular, que era lo que todas las mujeres presentes esperaban.

En suma: decepción total; pero ni al caso venía fastidiarse por ello, especialmente cuando el día de su boda todavía no concluía.

El vehículo aminoró su marcha, y se detuvo sobre un acotamiento especialmente amplio y Ranma comprendió que ya habían llegado a su destino.

─¿Es un TXHQ 345*? ─preguntó Akane en ese momento, interesada en el automóvil deportivo último modelo detrás del cual aparcó la limousine.

─Así es, Ryoga lo trajo, le pedí esperarnos aquí ─explicó Ranma.

─¡Que bien! ¡Así viajaremos más cómodos! ─exclamó ella feliz, abriendo la puerta y saltando al asfalto; tan relajada y sonriente como no había tenido oportunidad de contemplarla desde que la conocía.

Ranma se quedó sin habla por enésima vez en el día, con una nueva duda bullendo en su interior: ¿Cómo explicarle a esta muchachita impulsiva que su intención original había sido viajar él sólo con Ryoga en su deportivo favorito y dejar que ella continuara el viaje hasta Amano en la limousine?

─Oye ¿Podrías alcanzarme la estola? ─dijo Akane, asomándose otra vez por la puerta y extendiendo la mano─. Está empezando a refrescar ─Ranma estaba demasiado confundido para negarse, así que obedeció y registró rápidamente con la mirada el interior de la limousine hasta localizar lo que ella le pedía: el pequeño bultito de seda que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del asiento era tan delgado y frío que dudó mucho que fuera a servir para mantenerla abrigada; pero no era su asunto. Sin más le entregó la estola y, tras encogerse de hombros en uno de sus gestos habituales, descendió él también de la limousine, dispuesto a seguir a su esposa.

─¿Que tal socio? ─dijo Hibiki acudiendo a encontrarlo y palmeándole el hombro con afecto en cuanto llegó junto a él─. ¿Quieres que me vaya en la limousine? ─inquirió al ver que Akane ya estaba llegando al deportivo.

─¡Claro que no! ─rezongó Ranma, fastidiado aunque sin saber muy bien porqué─. ¡Vámonos! ¡Es tarde! ─demandó de mal humor y, dicho eso, se dirigió a ocupar el lugar del conductor. Ryoga dudó un momento y después recordó que ese automóvil, debido a su diseño aerodinámico sólo tenía dos asientos. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer permaneció allí, rogando por alguna iluminación.

─¡Suba! ─dijo Akane, haciéndole señas para que se aproximara. Hibiki lo hizo y notó que ella se había recorrido para hacerle lugar en el mismo asiento. Era obvio que no le incomodaba la idea de pasarse el viaje completo sentada entre su esposo y su padrino y que tampoco le preocupaba una posible infracción. Ryoga miró a Ranma, intentando advinar lo que este opinaba; sin embargo, su amigo no hizo ningún comentario y conservó una expresión por completo impasible mientras encendía el motor, forzándolo a apresurarse.

**NOTA**

_Los modelos de automóviles que aparecen en esta historia son una libertad autoral._


	13. Luna de miel para uno XIII

**_Se entreteje  
cual sencillo encaje  
cada historia_**

Mientras conservaba la atención sobre la carretera, el Consejero Saotome percibía, a través del lino del saco, el suave calorcillo que se desprendía del cuerpo de su esposa.

Ella iba demasiado cerca, prácticamente encima de él, observando maravillada el paisaje de la carretera interestatal: idea de ella, por supuesto, ya que, cuando estaba apunto de tomar la autopista, le pidió irse por la carretera antigua para disfrutar más el viaje.

Días atrás, siguiendo un impulso inesperado, Ranma había decidido que lo mejor era pasar la noche en Amanohashidate, un lugar distante de Kyoto por poco más de una hora ubicado en la costa del mar de Japón. Él poseía una casa de campo en esa ciudad, bastante tranquila y, en su momento, le había parecido lo ideal para pasar una breve luna de miel. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido buena idea.

No estaba seguro de que pasar tantos días, con una jovencita que no conocía nada, aparte de charlas sociales, fuera lo que realmente deseaba; después de todo, la boda ya casi concluía y sólo faltaba el último requisito por llenar. Algo que, sobraba decir, no le iba a ocupar demasiado tiempo.

─¡Vaya! ─antes de que sus pensamientos le jugaran alguna mala pasada, Akane rompió el silencio─. Una esperanza...

─¿Qué? ─el monosílabo se escapó de sus labios involuntariamente y casi pudo sentir, más que ver, la mueca divertida que se dibujó en el rostro de Ryoga, quien se comportaba inusualmente serio y hacía el mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en el paisaje exterior. Intrigado, dirigió una mirada fugaz en la misma dirección en que su esposa estaba concentrada y distinguió numerosas terrazas que llenaban la vista hasta donde abarcaba.

─La temporada pasada fue muy mala para los productores de arroz ─explicó Akane en tono serio─. En algunas zonas del norte del país se perdieron los cultivos... ¡Pero qué tonta! ─se interrumpió con vehemencia, evidentemente apenada─. ¡Tú debes saber de eso más que yo! ─dijo, sonrojándose.

─Muy cierto ─estuvo de acuerdo Ryoga y Ranma sintió deseos de golpearlo─. Tu esposo fue uno de los promotores de la reforma a la ley agraria para los subsidios al campo ─informó Hibiki alegremente, disfrutando de la expresión nada feliz de Saotome─. ¿No es verdad amigo? ─inquirió, dirigiéndose a él; y a Ranma no le pasó desapercibido que estaba conteniendo una carcajada. Un día cada vez más cercano ese sujeto iba a perder su amistad, eso era seguro.

¡Maldición! Ranma contuvo el deseo de golpear el volante con el puño, dandose de patadas imaginarias por haber tenido la nada brillante idea de pedir a Ryoga que viajara con él hasta Amano. En cambio, endureció la mandíbula en actitud retadora, sabiendo que ese sólo gesto convencería a su flamante padrino de bodas de que no estaba para bromas. Hibiki, tal vez mejor que ninguno, sabía a la perfección que él había trabajado en secreto siguiendo las órdenes directas del Príncipe para modificar la iniciativa en algunos puntos clave o, de ser posible, frenarla. No que se sintiera avergonzado, dado que sus colaboraciones especiales no eran de dominio público; pero de alguna forma sentía que era mejor para todos que su joven esposa no estuviera al tanto de ese particular aspecto de su trabajo.

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó Akane, con tono claramente dubitativo─. Lo que yo supe es que desde la Cámara de los Consejeros se trató de anular esa iniciativa ─fue lo último que comentó, antes de decidir que lo más juicioso era continuar observando el paisaje.

Después de mucho rato, mientras Akane y Ryoga competían por admirar lo que alcanzaba a observarse a través de la ventanilla, con ánimo raramente introspectivo, fue que Saotome se preguntó, por primera vez en toda la jornada ¿Qué era lo que había temido tanto del matrimonio? En realidad esa era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta; nunca la había tenido porque nunca había sabido que existiera, hasta ese día.

Si era sincero consigo mismo tenía que admitir, aunque le costara la piel, que el momento más significativo para él, en mucho tiempo, había sido aquel cuando su joven esposa le dijera: "no tienes qué prometer amarme, si no lo deseas". Esa simple frase había dejado en evidencia una vulnerabilidad por completo inesperada ante su nueva situación, que jamás hubiera imaginado poseer. Una vulnerabilidad preocupante y totalmente indeseable, en lo que a él tocaba; después de todo, él no creía en el amor.

No había creído en una emoción tan inútil desde el día en que las dos únicas personas de su familia habían optado por partir del mundo dejándole sólo en él.

─¡Wow! ¡Que vista! ─exclamó Akane, genuinamente emocionada. Ranma puso atención y se percató de que ya estaban entrando, por fin, en la ciudad de Amanohashidate. Ahora circulaban por la carretera costera y, poco a poco, las residencias de verano y el resto de construcciones iban tornándose más visibles conforme se acercaban al poblado─. ¡En verdad es un sitio hermoso! ─opinó Akane con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

─¿No conocías Amano? ─inquirió Ryoga, antes de que Ranma pudiera hacerlo.

─No ─admitió Akane─. No conozco casi nada de Japón ya que es rara la vez que salgo de vacaciones ─les informó despreocupadamente en tanto se acomodaba para poder mirar mejor. Ranma apretó los dientes, rehusando sentir placer alguno al notar el cálido cuerpo femenino apoyado contra el suyo. La suave escencia de lilas que su esposa utilizaba le inundó la nariz, acentuando su desconcierto.

─¡Oh mi...! Pero... ¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó, sorprendida, señalando una franja de tierra poblada de pinos que dividía el mar en dos partes.

─¡Es el Puente!* ─contestó Ryoga, nuevamente adelantándose a Ranma, contagiado por el entusiasmo de la muchacha─. Puedes recorrerlo a pie. Son más de tres kilómetros ─informó, como si la distancia no fuera nada del otro mundo y, enseguida, prosiguió con tono malicioso─: además, no puedes dejar de subir al monte Moju para observarlo como dicta la tradición ─al escucharlo, y sabiendo que "la tradición" dictaba que desde el mirador las personas se treparan en alto, de espaldas a la bahía, abriesen las piernas y se inclinasen para mirar entre la abertura que formaban ambas extremidades, Ranma estuvo a punto de pedirle a su amigo que dejase de sugerir ideas ridículas a su esposa; sin embargo, la voz de Akane, lo detuvo:

─¿En serio? ─preguntó Akane, genuinamente interesada y aparentemente sin sentir curiosidad alguna por la mencionada tradición. Resultaba obvio que estaba fascinada con el paisaje y Ranma tuvo que reconocer que eso ocurría con cualquier turista que contemplaba por primera vez la singular geografía de Amanohashidate. Un lugar antiguo, de mucha tradición en el país, donde sólo unos pocos enterados sabían que la familia Saotome poseía una propiedad ancestral.

De pronto, al percibir el entusiasmo casi infantil de su esposa, una punzada de genuina culpabilidad surgió en Ranma y, sin pensarlo demasiado, aparcó en uno de los tantos espacios de estacionamiento que se encontraban localizados cerca de ese extremo de la franja de arena.

─¿Quieres bajar? ─inquirió Ranma, sorprendiéndose él mismo por haberlo sugerido. Por encima de la cabeza de Akane, la expresión de Hibiki fue un verdadero poema a la incredulidad.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó Akane, esperanzada.

─Esto... ─Ryoga iba a comentar algo más; pero la mirada enfática de Saotome lo disuadió en el acto. Sin más, se encogió de hombros comprendiendo el silencioso mensaje que se adivinaba en la expresión hermética y bastante dura del consejero y trató de salir airoso─: la casa no está lejos de aquí, yo llevaré el automóvil y después me iré al hotel ─declaró, sabiendo que decir otra cosa bien podía enfadar verdaderamente a Ranma.

La residencia Saotome se encontraba en una ladera de la montaña justo frente al sitio en el que se encontraban, calles arriba. Ryoga pudo notar que su amigo asentía en silencio, otorgando su aprobación a la idea. Comprendió que estaba demorando todo al no salir del automóvil y optó por apresurarse al ver que Ranma ya estaba dando la vuelta para abrir la portezuela.

Gozando de una inesperada percepción o, tal vez, gracias a su arraigado instinto de supervivencia, Ryoga optó por apearse del automóvil y dirigirse inmediatamente al lado opuesto del vehículo para conducirlo, mientras el consejero Saotome se encargaba de ayudar a su esposa a descender.

─¿Estás segura de que esos zapatos no serán un problema? ─inquirió Ranma, dirigiéndose a su esposa y la sola pregunta, aunada a la peculiar cortesía que dispensaba a la joven, hizo que Ryoga mirase en dirección de la pareja: la portezuela aún se encontraba abierta y Ranma aún sostenía la mano de Akane, pese a que ya no necesitaba brindarle apoyo para salir del auto. Fue en ese momento que Akane miró hacia abajo y pareció tomar conciencia de aquello a lo que Ranma se refería.

─¡Cielos! ─exclamó Akane, arrugando la nariz─. ¡Creo que debo quitármelos! ─decidió y, antes que Ranma pudiera evitarlo, así lo hizo, arrojando el par de molestas zapatillas al interior del deportivo. Después, cerró la puerta, sin dedicarle ningún pensamiento más al calzado... y tampoco al padrino.

Después de contemplar el extraño cuadro que ofrecían dos personas con trajes de gala caminando en la arena, Ryoga Hibiki dibujó un mohín de cinismo puro y arrancó el automóvil, dejando a la pareja en medio de un escenario apto para el romance y los sueños.

**NOTA**

_Como parte del **Nihon Sankei**, o una de las Tres Vistas más hermosas del Japón,** Amanohashidate** significa literalmente "Puente que asciende al cielo"; dicho "puente" no es otra cosa que una singular franja de arena, de entre 100 metros de ancho, poblada con miles de pinos (entre 7000 y 8000), que divide la bahía de Miyazu. Es un sitio turístico, playa incluída, algo alejado de las rutas de tren más congestionadas. Existe la tradición de contemplarla desde el mirador poniéndose de espaldas y agachándose para observarlo entre las propias piernas. El Nihon Sankei se le atribuye a **Hayashi Gahō, **un filósofo e historiador**, **quien lo habría elaborado alrededor del año 1643._


	14. Luna de miel para uno XIV

_**Del mar emergen  
verdades y certezas  
que sueños trocan**_

Por primera vez durante toda la jornada, Akane se sentía relajada y feliz. El ocaso estaba próximo y los reflejos de la mortecina luz solar teñían de ocres las aguas. Al principio, al apearse del automóvil y arrojar las infernales zapatillas dentro, la tosquedad del asfalto le había hecho sentirse un poco estúpida; sin embargo, habían sido tan sólo unos cuantos pasos hasta la arena, que había encontrado blanca, cálida y suave bajo sus cansados pies.

─Amano es un sitio muy tranquilo, a pesar de los turistas ─comentó Ranma, ofreciéndole el brazo para comenzar a avanzar. Al principio dudó; pero se tranquilizó al constatar la expresión impasible de su ahora esposo, quien actuaba como si caminar por la arena regresando de una fiesta elegante fuera cosa común.

─Es un lugar muy hermoso ─replicó ella, contemplando la playa, a la que ya estaban llegando. La franja de arena y pinos se extendia por kilómetros delante de ellos; sin embargo, la tranquilidad con la que avanzaba Ranma le dio la certeza de que sería un paseo breve.

─Cierto ─estuvo de acuerdo Ranma─. A pesar de los turistas que siempre consiguen llegar hasta aquí ─comentó, a propósito, cuando se encontraron con un grupo de ingleses que caminaban en sentido contrario; sin duda procedentes del templo que se ubicaba en el otro extremo─. No ha perdido ese aire rural. Es un sitio ideal para vacacionar.

─Es cierto ¡Mira! El bebé puede nadar, y es muy pequeño ─dijo ella, admirada al observar a una familia completa que se divertía en el mar.

─Es lógico, los bebés flotan sin esfuerzo ─repuso Ranma, con aire ligeramente aburrido.

─Pues yo nunca lo he conseguido, ni de chica ni de grande ─replicó Akane, con ingenuidad. Ranma la miró asombrado ¿En verdad era así de torpe? Iba a comentar algo pero ella se separó de él en ese momento y se encaminó aprisa hacia la orilla del agua.

─¡Wow! ¡Está fresca! ─exclamó traviesamente y, sin dudarlo, dio un paso hacia adentro, mojándose el borde del vestido color cereza en el proceso, lo cual no pareció importarle en absoluto, porque continuó caminando por entre las suaves olas, lejos de él.

Ranma sintió algo parecido a la incredulidad instalarse en su pecho; una sensación difícil de describir, pero no del todo desagradable. No quiso pensar demasiado en el asunto; pero admitió que contemplar a su esposa avanzando entre las plácidas olas era algo que jamás había esperado disfrutar en el día de su boda.

¿Hacía cuánto que no visitaba la ciudad? Demasiado tiempo. Sus responsabilidades como funcionario de la Dieta a menudo lo mantenían aislado en Tokyo, incluso durante temporadas vacacionales. Eso sin contar sus obligaciones para con la Escuela de Musabetsu Kakuto. De improviso, se le ocurrió que a lo mejor y ahora que se encontraba casado eso cambiaría.

Nada de eso. Se dijo con firmeza, atajando el peligroso pensamiento que surgió en su mente. Con cierto fastidio se amonestó silenciosamente por permitir que el suave sonido del oleaje y la brisa salada obnubilaran su objetividad.

─Señor ¿Desea un recuerdo de la ciudad más bella? ─inquirió un chiquillo que vendía artesanías. Era tarde, y él pudo notar su nerviosismo. Pensó, con cierta preocupación, que tal vez se trataría de algún local que no disponía de negocio establecido; sin embargo, pronto se olvidó del tema, distraído y levemente alterado al notar que su esposa no se encontraba a la vista.

─Ahora no, gracias ─respondió, haciendo un ademán para indicarle que se apartara y se dio a la tarea de registrar los alrededores ¿Dónde demonios había ido Akane? Sintiendo una desconcertante angustia emerger en su interior avanzó unos cuantos metros hasta la playa, recorriéndola en la dirección en que la había visto por última vez. Divisó unos turistas recostados en la arena, aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol y una media docena de bañistas dentro del mar, a distancia prudente; sin embargo, su esposa no se encontraba ahí.

─Ranma ─escuchar su nombre en los labios de su esposa le pareció bastante raro; aún así, el alivio que sintió fue una sensación tan poderosa que lo abrumó. Un poco ansioso siguió la dirección del sonido y la descubrió unos metros más allá, en donde una pequeña barca de madera que reposaba sobre la arena la mantenía oculta en gran medida. Ella agitó la mano en alto, confirmándole su posición y él se encaminó hacia allá en un acto reflejo.

─Desapareciste ─fue todo lo que él pudo decir en tanto ella acudía a su encuentro.

─Disculpa ¿Podrías prestarme algún dinero? ─dijo mientras se detenía frente a él, los ojos brillantes , el peinado un tanto desordenado debido al viento marino─. Olvidé el bolso en el auto ─declaró, al tiempo que sonreía, evidentemente apenada.

─¿Para qué? ─preguntó él, un tanto alarmado; su instinto le indicaba que no existía ningún peligro; pero debía tomar en cuenta que su esposa era ingenua y que los turistas siempre eran presa fácil de estafadores.

─Es que... ─ella titubeó, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar─. Lo necesito porque quiero comprar una tortuga.

─¿Una tortuga? ─inquirió él, mirándola desconcertado.

─Si, es de una especie muy rara, y tiene colores hermosos ─dijo ella, un poco vacilante─. Pienso que es mejor rescatarla ahora, de lo contrario podrían intentar venderla a algún turista.

─¿Dónde está?

─La tiene un chico en ese bote; pero no puedes ir allá: te mojarás. Espera y la traeré ─pidió antes de regresar a toda prisa a la pequeña embarcación, Ranma pudo distinguir entonces a un joven de unos diesisiete o dieciocho años. Supuso que habría llegado allí en motocicleta; tal y como lo hacían los negociantes furtivos. Akane tenía razón en algo: los turistas eran presa fácil de comerciantes ilegales.

─Mira ─Akane regresó entonces con el ejemplar y él pudo notar que su fino vestido de seda ya estaba empapado casi hasta las rodillas─. ¿Qué te parece? ─preguntó mostrándosela y Ranma coincidió en que era un espécimen raro y bastante grande, quizás hurtado a alguna colección privada o a alguna zona de reserva ecológica.

─No pensarás llevarla cargando hasta la casa ─fue lo único que se le ocurrió comentar, en tanto meditaba la mejor acción a tomar─. Te ensuciará el vestido.

─¿Más? ─Akane se examinó a sí misma, obviamente refiriéndose a su lamentable estado de desaliño y él comprendió que no podía arguir nada en esa dirección. Aún así, un vistazo en dirección al adolescente de la motocicleta le corroboró que algo no andaba bien; así que se encaminó en dirección al bote, no sin antes indicar a su esposa que lo esperara ahí.

─Buenas tardes ─saludó al joven─. No te asustes ─indicó al ver que el chico se ponía nervioso y, para tranquilizarlo, le extendió un par de billetes, esperando que no rebasaran el precio pactado por el animal─, Sólo quiero saber quién es el dueño original de esa tortuga.

─Es mía, señor ─replicó el jovencito ligeramente entristecido, y Ranma constató que era sincero.

─Es un espécimen muy raro ─comentó Ranma y el muchacho asintió:

─Es verdad. Mi padre me la trajo de regalo después de un largo viaje. No quisiera deshacerme de ella, pero necesito dinero.

─¿Tienes más como esta? ─inquirió Ranma.

─No ─respondió el joven con firmeza─. Es la única. Llevo aquí todo el día; pero no he conseguido venderla.

─¿Y qué piensa tu padre de esto? ─preguntó Ranma, con seriedad.

─No lo sé ─respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros─. Él murió el año pasado.

Esa simple afirmación dijo a Ranma todo lo que necesitaba saber. Con disimulo, miró hacia la zona de peatones, en el corredor y pudo distinguir semioculto entre los árboles a un hombre de mala traza que observaba en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban.

─¿Cuánto les debes? ─inquirió entonces, y el muchacho enrojeció, entre apenado y asustado, revelándole una cantidad considerable. Ranma miró hacia los árboles y, aunque deseaba obtener más explicaciones, comprendió que no podía demorar más en cerrar el trato o el jovencito pagaría las consecuencias. Los prestamistas siempre eran peligrosos. Así que, sin más, sacó su billetera y extrajo la cantidad mencionada, extendiéndosela al adolescente.

─Dime ¿cómo te llamas, muchacho? ─preguntó, mientras el joven contaba los billetes, con el alivio dibujado en el rostro. Ranma decidió que sin duda era honesto y digno de fiar.

─Daisuke ─contestó.

─Bien Daisuke ¿Sabes dónde está la propiedad Saotome?

─Sí señor, terminando el corredor, dos cuadras hacia arriba, doblo a la derecha y avanzo hasta el final de la privada. Es una construcción del siglo dieciocho, vale la pena verla de cerca ─concluyó con más ánimo del que había mostrado anteriormente. Ranma se sintió satisfecho con la explicación, mientras un desconocido sentimiento de orgullo surgía en él al escuchar la descripción de la propiedad más antigua de su familia.

─Así es ─confirmó─. ¿Crees que puedas llevar la tortuga ahí mañana por la mañana? Quiero que se quede contigo esta noche ─solicitó, porque no tenía ningún deseo de perder el tiempo al llegar a casa, para buscarle al bicho un sitio apropiado─. Habrá una generosa propina esperándote ─prometió.

─¡Claro que sí, señor! ─el muchachito terminó de guardar el dinero y, después de ir hasta donde se encontraba Akane para recoger la tortuga, trepó a la motocicleta alejándose por la orilla de la playa.

─¡Cielos! ¡Eso es eficiencia! ─dijo Akane sorprendida, a un Ranma que se aproximaba a ella con lentitud, de regreso desde donde se encontraba el bote─. ¡Muchas gracias!

─Por nada ─replicó Ranma, con las manos en los bolsillos─. Sólo ten cuidado de que coleccionar especies prohibidas no se te convierta en un hábito ─advirtió, esbozando una mueca entre divertida y resignada.

─¡Por supuesto que no! ─protestó Akane, con aire ofendido y luego, Ranma la vio fruncir el entrecejo y mascullar un─: ¡Auch! ─al tiempo que perdía ligeramente el equilibrio.

─¿Qué te ocurre? ─preguntó Ranma e inmediatamente recordó el detalle de los pies descalzos de su esposa.

─¡Ups! Creo que habría sido mejor dejarme los zapatos ─respondió Akane y él pudo ver que sus pies estaban irritados, pese a lo suave de la arena y que no habían caminado mucho. El asfalto y la calles donde habían comenzado el recorrido estaban unos metros más allá y todavía faltaba subir varias cuadras hasta la casa.

Ranma suspiró, más resignado que otra cosa, antes de tomar en brazos a su esposa, por segunda ocasión en el día.

─¡Puedo caminar! ─protestó Akane y él notó que el rostro femenino se teñía de un intenso rubor. Apretó los dientes, ligeramente disgustado, pero pensando que bien empleado le estaba a la mocosa ese bochorno para ver si así aprendía a no ser tan impulsiva. Contuvo un gruñido al pensar que no sólo el vestido de su esposa, sino también el esmoking que él vestía quedarían para el cesto de la basura: el agua de mar no era lo mejor para los vestuarios elegantes.

Recorrieron en silencio largo trecho, recibiendo ocasionalmente una que otra mirada intrigada, en especial de los pocos turistas que todavía andaban por allí y de los locales que regresaban de pasar una tarde en la playa o de visitar el templo. Y Ranma pensó que era una verdadera suerte que nadie lo hubiera reconocido todavía.

─Esa es arquitectura China Tradicional del siglo XVII ¿Verdad? ─preguntó Akane, señalando hacia una residencia campestre que se erguía majestuosa en la segunda manzana a partir de la costera. Ranma, sabiendo que no tenía caso enfadarse por asuntos irremediables, desistió de permanecer callado y replicó:

─Así es, perteneció a la descendiente del Shogun de esta provincia durante la era Meishô*, que se casó con un guerrero de la secta Tsé ─informó, como quien da una lección de historia y, a pesar de sí mismo, no pudo evitar que la diversión se filtrara en su voz al agregar─: aparentemente fue un matrimonio por conveniencia.

─¿En serio? ─fue lo único que comentó su esposa, porque permanecía distraída contemplando la construcción.

Nuevamente en silencio, Ranma avanzó hasta llegar al sendero que marcaba el inicio de la residencia Saotome. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que su esposa hiciera el resto del recorrido a pie, pero la descartó: no estaba fatigado por llevarla en brazos y ella podía lastimarse severamente dado que la superficie del suelo era más agresiva al interior de la propiedad.

Casi estaban por alcanzar la puerta principal cuando se percató de que un automóvil clásico estaba aparcado frente a ésta. El vehículo le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

─Ranma ─la voz de Ryoga surgió de entre los árboles a un lado del sendero─. ¡Que bueno que los alcancé! ─dijo con aprehensión.

─¡Ryoga! ─exclamó Ranma, con evidente sorpresa─. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Pensé que estarías en el hotel...

─¡Eso no importa ahora! ─declaró Ryoga con tono urgente─. ¡El Príncipe está aquí, acompañado de la señorita Kuno! ─exclamó, preocupado─. Le dije que aún no habías llegado e insistió en esperarte. Ha decidido pasar los días que faltan para la Semana Dorada aquí en Amano. Parece que vino directo de la recepción, justo detrás de nosotros.

─¿Porqué? ─preguntó Ranma, más por reflejo que porque creyera que Hibiki tenía una explicación disponible.

─Ya lo conoces, alguna tontería se le debe haber ocurrido ─declaró Ryoga con indiferencia.

─Bueno, veré qué desea ─indicó Ranma y dio un paso para continuar avanzando; pero su amigo lo detuvo aferrándolo del hombro.

─¿Te has vuelto loco?

─¿Porqué? ─Ranma giró exasperado, liberándose, comenzaba a impacientarse

─¡No puedes permitir que Kodachi Kuno vea a tu esposa en esas condiciones! ─señaló Ryoga con objetiva sinceridad.

─¡Al cuerno! ─gruñó Ranma, sin percibir el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Akane─. ¡No pueden prohibirme la entrada en el Sakura por eso!

─¿Y Akane? ─Ryoga levantó la voz, enfadado como pocas veces Ranma lo había visto─. ¡Piensa Saotome! Si Kodachi revela al Círculo Imperial que tu esposa venía caminando descalza y con el vestido mojado, el mismísimo día de tu boda, será el chisme del año ¡Por supuesto que no le prohibirán la entrada al Sakura, pero su reputación quedará en entredicho!

─¡Ukyo no se atreverá! ─afirmó Ranma con plena certeza; benditamente ignorante de la tensión que dominaba a la joven que mantenía entre sus brazos. Ni Ryoga, ni él habían notado la expresión alarmada y el rostro pálido de la nueva señora Saotome, distraídos como se encontraban por la discusión.

─¡No estoy hablando de Ukyo! ─enfatizó Ryoga, al punto de la desesperación─; sino de Kodachi. Ella tiene mucho más poder por si no te has dado cuenta...

Ranma soltó un bufido de disgusto; pero no insistió en avanzar. Resultaba claro que se estaba esforzando por encontrar una solución al inesperado incidente.

─Mira, te aconsejo que tú llegues por la puerta principal y yo llevaré a Akane por la puerta trasera. Inventa alguna excusa, diles que se sintió agotada de repente o algo y que no podrá saludarlos ¿de acuerdo? ─sugirió Ryoga, sin dejar de mirar hacia la casa, con ansiedad evidente.

─Está bien ─asintió Ranma después de reflexionar un poco. En seguida miró a su esposa, notando la palidez de su pequeño rostro en el que destacaban sus enormes ojos asustados. Maldijo interiormente, consciente, por primera vez en todo el día, de que no había notado que Akane probara bocado alguno durante la recepción.

Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes; pero no tenía caso pensar en lo que no podía ser posible. Un poco más tranquilo y pasada ya la impresión inicial provocada por la inesperada noticia de Ryoga; preguntó a su esposa:

─¿Crees poder caminar desde aquí?

─Sí, creo que sí ─respondió ella, intentando sonar animada, a pesar de su visible angustia. No satisfecho del todo con su respuesta, él echó una mirada al sendero y, tras caminar otro trecho, la depositó con cuidado sobre el césped, alejándose después con pasos firmes rumbo a la entrada de la casa.

**NOTAS**

_La descripción de Amanohashidate es una libertad autoral  
**Era Meishô:** comprende el período transcurrido entre los años 1629-1643._

_**x-x-x**_

_¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por esperar. Disculpas por la demora: estos días ando un poco errante; sin tiempo para escribir y sin acceso a internet. Mil perdones por los inconvenientes._


	15. Luna de miel para uno XV

_**Voz de sirenas  
**__**los murmullos perversos  
**__**la paz han roto**_

─Listo─dijo Ryoga mientras veía cómo la empleada se alejaba por el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Akane, oculta tras la puerta─. Puedes salir, ya se fue.

─Gracias ─dijo Akane, manteniendo la voz baja y comenzando a seguir a Ryoga por un estrecho pasillo a cuyos lados se distinguían varias puertas. Akane supuso que era el área de la casa destinada a los criados─. De verdad que fue una verdadera suerte que llegara usted justo a tiempo.

─Te suplico, muchacha, que no me hables de usted ─indicó Ryoga, deteniéndose de repente y girándose para mirarla con severidad; haciendo una dramática mueca de desagrado que resultó muy cómica─. ¡Me haces sentir viejo!

─Perdón ─se disculpó Akane, enrojeciendo ligeramente. Habían llegado ya al final del pasillo, a donde éste se transformaba en una pequeña estancia, en la cual culminaba lo que, sin duda, era un corredor proveniente de algún patio interior. De lo que Akane recordaba, habían ingresado a la enorme mansión por el extremo Este y a duras penas llevaban recorridos unos cuantos metros hacia el centro.

─Puedes llamarme Ryoga ─aseguró el señor Hibiki, sonriendo con cortesía─. Después de todo, ahora eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo y, con suerte, seremos amigos también.

─Gracias ─dijo Akane, sonriendo también─. Supongo que entonces deberás llamarme Akane.

─De acuerdo ─aceptó Ryoga, sin dejar de sonreír, al tiempo que registraba la estancia en busca de algún intruso.

─¿Eres el mejor amigo de Ranma? ─preguntó Akane, mientras su mirada asombrada daba cuenta del lugar donde ahora se encontraban. La mansión Saotome era de estilo tradicional, innegablemente antiguo además, y el aroma a madera y papel impregnaba cada espacio. Akane no pudo evitar pensar que, en un futuro no muy lejano, debía invitar a su padre a pasar unos días ahí. El patriarca Tendo amaba la arquitectura tradicional y sin duda estaría encantado de hospedarse en una construcción tan elegante y bien conservada como esa.

─Eso me considero; pero no se lo digas o se lo creerá ─bromeó Ryoga, regresando a su lado después de un corto recorrido registrando las puertas.

─Claro ─ella permaneció en su lugar, insegura del rumbo que debía tomar; él pareció darse cuenta entonces de que para ella era la primera ocasión en la mansión y le indicó:

─Vamos, iremos por ese corredor ─indicó, señalando el amplio pasillo que ella había visto anteriormente─; con toda seguridad Ranma y Su Alteza están en el salón de visitas principal y será mejor si salimos al patio central y de ahí al salón privado.

─¿El Príncipe es también amigo de Ranma? ─inquirió Akane, en tanto avanzaban con calma y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

─Así parece ─confirmó Ryoga distraído al descubrir que, si bien el pasillo culminaba en un jardín, éste no era el patio central─. Lo siento ─se disculpó, ligeramente apenado─. Creo que me equivoqué de ruta; hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí.

─Oye, ¿No hay algún lugar desde el cual yo pudiera ver al Príncipe sin que él lo sepa? ─preguntó Akane, siguiendo una inspiración repentina─. No tuve oportunidad de observarlo bien durante la ceremonia y apenas lo saludé.

Ryoga consideró la petición con seriedad. Miró a la recién casada, ciertamente estaba hecha un desastre; pero era muy tierna y vivaz, merecía algo de diversión tras haber pasado por toda esa producción. Su mala orientación era legendaria; pero recordaba que había un salón contiguo al de visitas y, con suerte, lo encontrarían fácil─. Está bien, sígueme ─indicó, tomándola de la mano al tiempo que recorría uno de los paneles laterales revelando una pequeña habitación. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que, desde ese patio, se podía ingresar al comedor principal y a la biblioteca y ambos estaban unidos al salón de visitas.

Avanzaron en silencio, y fue sencillo encontrar la biblioteca, que era una de las habitaciones más amplias de toda la mansión. Entonces Ryoga recordó un detalle aún más útil: aunque las paredes de la la biblioteca habían sido remodeladas casi un siglo atrás sustituyendo el papel por fino cristal biselado, el muro que compartía con el salón de visitas poseía unos paneles secretos desde donde era posible atisbar. Con paciencia y procurando no hacer ruido, dado que las voces de los distiguidos visitantes y Saotome se escuchaban ahora claramente, indicó a Akane que se mantuviera tras él en tanto comprobaba cuadro por cuadro hasta encontrar el que buscaba.

─¡W...!─Akane iba a decir algo; pero Ryoga fue más rápido y le colocó una mano sobre los labios indicándole que no hiciera ruido; aunque estaban fuera de la vista, las delgadas paredes que aún eran de papel en vez de cristal, conducían cualquier sonido.

Sigilosamente, y después de asegurarse de que no serían descubiertos, Ryoga cedió su lugar a Akane tras la pequeña ventana.

─Buenas noches, Saotome ─decía el Príncipe en ese momento, haciendo una reverencia. Akane simplemente observaba, fascinada─. Espero tener noticias tuyas a más tardar el Día Verde.

─Descuide Su Alteza; procuraré reportarme a la brevedad posible ─Ranma correspondió la reverencia.

─Nos vemos pronto ─agregó el Príncipe y giró para dirigirse a la puerta─. ¡Y espero que la indisposición de tu esposa no arruine la noche de bodas! ─dijo, en tono socarrón.

─Buena suerte, señor Saotome ─una aterciopelada voz femenina se escuchó, y pronto la figura de Kodachi Kuno quedó visible. Ni Ryoga, ni Akane se habían percatado de su presencia porque no había hablado hasta ese momento, y además estaba parada cerca del Tokonoma*, en uno de los laterales de la habitación.

─Siempre la tengo Kodachi ─repuso entonces Ranma, con voz sensual.

─Me refería a esta noche ─apuntó ella provocativamente, su tono cargado de significados encubiertos.

─No me preocupa tanto esta noche sino las demás ─aseguró Ranma, en tono francamente sensual y los ojos de la mujer brillaron con anticipación al captar el verdadero significado de la frase.

─ No tiene de qué preocuparse, señor Saotome ─admitió Kodachi, con un mohín provocativo que tenía el toque justo para acelerar el pulso a cualquier hombre─. Puede estar seguro de que las noches que faltan serán memorables.

─Hasta luego señorita Kuno ─se despidió Ranma, tomando la mano que ella le extendía para besarla, en un gesto que de meramente cortés se transformó en un intercambio sensual.

─Nos veremos pronto, señor Saotome ─dijo Kodachi, haciendo una reverencia final al tiempo que se alejaba siguiendo los pasos del Príncipe. El crujir de la seda de su kimono de lujo pudo escucharse claramente aún en la distancia.

Ranma, por su parte y tras esperar cerca de un minuto en el salón de visitas, se encaminó con pasos tranquilos en la misma dirección que Kodachi y el Príncipe habían tomado.

Akane sintió que un extraño dolor se instalaba en su pecho. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz a su esposo; cierto que no lo conocía, pero, de cualquier forma era demasiado decepcionante confirmar sus aseveraciones sobre la razón para llevar a cabo el matrimonio.

Le quedaba perfectamente claro que, entre Ranma y esa tal señorita Kuno, existía algo más que una relación cortés.

Ryoga, por su parte, nunca había maldecido al destino; pero el día de hoy se sentía tentado a hacerlo ¡Demonios! ¿Porqué Ranma tenía que ser de esa manera? ¿Porqué había tenido que montar esa exhibición que hasta un niño habría comprendido? ¿Porqué demonios él había tenido la nada brillante idea de hacer caso a la petición de Akane?

Observó a la joven a su lado. La expresión de la esposa de Saotome era dolida.

─Oye... ─titubeó, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir─. No es lo que parece ─dijo, sintiéndose el más canalla de los hombres al mentir de esa forma; sin embargo, no pudo continuar porque ella lo miró con la tristeza dibujada en sus enormes ojos café.

─¿Cómo se llama esa señorita? ─preguntó en un susurro, sin poder disimular lo mucho que le había afectado el episodio.

─Ella es... Kodachi Kuno ─respondió Ryoga con impotencia.

─Sabía lo de Xian Pu; pero no lo de Kodachi Kuno ─declaró ella derrotada, sorprendiéndolo al mencionar el nombre de una reconocida estrella del país, que era protegida de Saotome desde hacía meses.

─Oye, tú no debes siquiera mencionar a esa mujer ─le explicó en tono descaradamente desaprobador y tan pronto pronunció las palabras se indignó consigo mismo por ser tan cínico.

─¿Porqué no? Si todo el mundo lo sabe ─respondió Akane, con un tono ligeramente desafiante. Aún estaba en shock; pero se veía más animada.

─Ranma es tu esposo ─declaró Ryoga y, tras un breve instante de reflexión, se resolvió a ser sincero─: escucha, Akane, no se supone que tú debas estar enterada de asuntos tan desagradables; no está bien visto y todos desaprobarán el que comentes algo al respecto; así que será mejor que, en el futuro, reserves tus opiniones sólo para tí. Por supuesto, que también puedes hablar conmigo, dado que he ofrecido ser tu amigo y, como amigo, mi primer consejo será asegurarte que será mucho mejor para tí y tu relación con Ranma si te concentras en pensar en que cualquiera de ellas, la que sea, pronto se irá, mientras que tú serás quien se quede aquí para verlo ¡Créeme! ─dijo, intentando animarla y sorprendido consigo mismo por haber hablado así. Era un cínico, de eso ya no le cabía duda.

─No la señorita Kuno ─afirmó Akane en un inusual despliegue de intuición femenina─. ¡Si tan sólo yo pudiera ser la mitad de hermosa que ella...!

─Pero ¡Qué dices! ─exclamó Ryoga, sin poder evitar que la sorpresa en su voz se notara─: ¿Cómo está eso de desear ser la mitad de hermosa que Kodachi? ─la miró, evaluándola. Era verdad que la joven no poseía una belleza deslumbrante; pero sus ojos eran espectaculares y su piel blanca y cabellos negros eran del tono justo que todo japonés apreciaba superlativamente─. Eres bonita ─declaró, ya más seguro─. Sólo que estás un poco...desarreglada. Apuesto a que si vieras a una diseñadora de imagen te sorprenderías con los resultados. Incluso Kodachi Kuno las consulta de vez en cuando.

─Pero ¿Dónde encontraré a alguien así? ─Akane lo miró, con la expresión de incredulidad más deliciosa que hubiera contemplado en una mujer─ No puedo preguntarle a Ranma... ─dijo, con evidente angustia en la voz.

─Espera, tengo que conocer a alguien...─Ryoga la estudió, pensativo, en tanto que se esforzaba por componer una respuesta adecuada. Por algunos instantes el silencio se instaló entre ambos y repentinamente, él consiguió recordar algo importante─: ¡Por supuesto! ─exclamó emocionado─. Debes ver a Madame Saint Paul, todas las mujeres importantes la consultan y visitan su spa.

─¡Genial! ─Akane se animó en un segundo y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa─. ¿Dónde la localizo?

─En Tokyo, en el centro comercial 109 de Shibuya ─declaró Ryoga, sintiendo que el alivio lo inundaba. De ordinario su memoria y orientación no eran muy buenas; así que resultaba genial poder ser de utilidad para la esposa de su mejor amigo en esos momentos

─¿En... Tokyo? ─interrogó Akane con incredulidad─; pero... eso está muy lejos ¿No?

─Pues si ─estuvo de acuerdo Ryoga; más en seguida se animó al recordar algo más─: pero estoy seguro de que Ranma y tú estarán ahí antes del Día Verde. Ya escuchaste al Príncipe: lo quiere allá para la Semana Dorada, así que no te impacientes: pronto podrás ir.

─Está bien ─aceptó Akane, ya más tranquila.

─Vámonos, antes de que tu esposo nos dé una paliza por andar merodeando por la mansión ─dijo Ryoga, medio en serio, medio en broma.

─Ya te oí Hibiki ─dijo Ranma, abriendo repentinamente la puerta principal de la biblioteca. La pesada hoja de madera crujió al deslizarse hacia la derecha y Akane pudo ver, más allá de donde Ranma se encontraba, un amplio vestíbulo bellamente decorado.

─Bueno, misión cumplida amigo ¡Yo me voy! ─exclamó Ryoga entusiastamente, sin esperarse a la reprimenda que adivinaba en el semblante ceñudo de Ranma. Sin más, le dio un afectuoso abrazo a Akane y luego uno enérgico a Ranma─. ¡Cuídense! ¡Los veo luego!

─¡Piérdete! ─gruñó Ranma, sin poder agregar más, ni exigir explicación alguna, porque Hibiki ya iba llegando a la puerta principal para esos momentos.

─Ranma ... ─la voz de Akane lo regresó a la realidad─. ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme? ─preguntó su esposa y él recordó en ese momento la razón de que ella hubiera entrado a la mansión por otra puerta. La estudió con atención y pudo comprobar que el vestido definitivamente estaba arruinado.

─Sígueme ─le indicó avanzando para salir de ahí, no se esperó a comprobar si ella obedecía su orden porque percibía sus pisadas, suaves y cadenciosas, justo tras él.

Recorrieron un pasillo, dieron vuelta a la derecha, caminaron largo trecho por un corredor con vista al jardín central y después doblaron a la izquierda para volver a virar a la derecha hasta llegar a un pequeño recibidor con el techo descubierto desde donde ascendían cuatro escalones hasta un desnivel que culminaba en una puerta de madera y papel. Ranma esperó a que Akane subiera primero los escalones y en seguida subió también él para recorrer la puerta y revelar una amplia habitación con mobiliario tradicional, sumamente lujosa─. Esta es tu habitación ─informó Ranma, ejecutando una reverencia de cortesía y luego, informó─: Tu equipaje ya debe de estar aquí. Si lo deseas puedes utilizar un yukata* o algo informal; sólo seremos los dos para cenar.

─Perfecto ─respondió Akane correspondiendo la reverencia. Luego, mientras observaba la silenciosa retirada de su esposo, agradeció a los dioses ya no tener que seguir jugando a la dama de sociedad. Estaba agotada y sólo quería comer; dado que no había conseguido probar bocado en todo el día debido a los nervios.

Ranma cerró la puerta dejándola a solas y fue entonces cuando Akane se permitió relajarse de verdad, por primera vez en toda la jornada. No supo que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que escuchó el sonido del aire al ser expulsado de sus pulmones. Temblando por la impresión de encontrarse por primera vez en una casa que también iba a ser suya a partir de ese día, sólo atinó a dejarse caer sobre el mullido futón, pensando en que el día no había concluído todavía.

Las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal, después de todo: sin embargo, no podía cantar victoria. No cuando aún tenía por delante toda una vida.

Una vida ensombrecida por demasiados nombres femeninos.

**NOTAS  
****Yukata:** Kimono de verano.  
**Tokonoma:** Espacio en los muros destinado a exhibir obras de arte como ikebana, papiros, cerámica, etc.  
**Día Verde:** Midori No Hi. 29 de Abril. Fecha del cumpleaños del emperador Hirohito.


	16. Luna de miel para uno XVI

_**Rompe la noche  
**__**en miles de estrellas  
**__**las intenciones**_

Pues no, Ranma tuvo que reconocer que no estaba aburrido.

Cierto era que había llevado el peso de la conversación: él hablaba y Akane escuchaba; pero ella parecía genuinamente interesada en conocer sus aventuras y peripecias políticas. Incluso había contribuido con alguna media docena de comentarios brillantes.

─¿Y qué hacías comúnmente? ─inquirió para darle la oportunidad de hablar. Ambos estaban cómodamente sentados ante una mesa baja de tamaño mediano. El saloncito tenía vista al jardín central de la casa, que se encontraba iluminado con antorchas y discretos reflectores de tonalidad cálida. En el centro podía distinguirse una pequeña poza de aguas plácidas y un poco a la izquierda una fuente de bambú. La brisa de la noche mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles arrancándoles susurros armoniosos y relajantes.

─Bueno...─ella titubeó por un momento antes de responder, con cierto recelo─: entrenaba.

─¿Entrenabas? ─él enarcó una ceja, dado que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oír. Sus ojos capturaron los de la joven; los de él analíticos, los de ella ligeramente turbados aunque brillantes bajo la tenue iluminación del salón.

Akane guardó un silencio que le pareció interminable; sin embargo, recordó a tiempo que ella era lo suficientemente joven para sentirse cohibida en su presencia y, sin duda, los eventos del día la habían mantenido bajo tensión. También recordó el engaño y un poco de su furia inicial retornó; sin embargo, sorprendido consigo mismo, resolvió enviar ese molesto recuerdo hasta el último rincón de su mente y suprimir cualquier emoción desagradable durante esa noche.

Saotome estudió a su esposa con mirada crítica, quizás por primera vez en realidad. Iba vestida tal y como él lo había sugerido: con un yukata lujoso, que él supuso formaba parte del ajuar que había pagado para ella. Libre del peinado tradicional que llevara durante la boda su larga cabellera, del color del ébano y recogida al descuido con un lazo de seda, caía en todo su esplendor por sobre su hombro derecho, deslizándose hasta su regazo. En ese momento la semioscuridad hacía resaltar su blanca piel y su rostro exhibía una palidez anormal que en manera alguna disminuía su atractivo, sino que la hacía parecer una criatura mística.

Ranma alcanzó su copa para beber un sorbo de vino, intentando no imaginar el aspecto que tendría su mujer recostada sobre el futón, con la brillante y larga cabellera desparramada sobre las sábanas y los almohadones; la nívea piel sonrosada por sus caricias y brillante por el sudor. Una punzada de deseo puro cimbró su cuerpo, provocándole a apartar rápidamente la mirada de la joven, quien permanecía quieta y callada, soportando su escrutinio con valentía y ligera confusión. El pudo notar que el rubor femenino era ahora más intenso y que ella había comenzado a mostrar signos de nerviosismo. La copa que sostenía en ese momento entre sus fuertes manos tembló, materializando algo que él habría preferido no admitir, al menos por esa noche:

Akane Tendo era un enigma que no le molestaría en absoluto explorar hasta el último rincón.

─No me has respondido ─declaró, manteniendo la voz en un tono neutral. No podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta de cuanto conseguía afectarlo. No después de tomar parte activa en aquella vil trampa orquestada por el Clan Tendo. Ella lo miró, mostrando toda la confusión que sentía y él comprendió que había perdido el hilo de la conversación; así que preguntó─: ¿Practicabas algún deporte?

─¡Ah!... este... sí ─replicó Akane y algo en su voz le provocó a observarla de nuevo; quiso creerle; sin embargo, él debía recordar que, a pesar de su apariencia de joven ingenua, ella había tenido la osadía suficiente para unirse a él en matrimonio, demostrando con ello una absoluta sangre fría.

─¿Qué deporte? ─inquirió Ranma, con un toque de dureza en la voz que no pudo disimular. Sentía que estaba actuando con torpeza y como un detective en busca de evidencias, pero no podía evitarlo. Pudo ver que ella desviaba la mirada hacia el jardín, tomándose demasiado tiempo para responder y tuvo que contener el deseo de zarandearla ¡Maldición! ¿A dónde estaba su legendaria frialdad cuando la necesitaba?

"Corazón de hielo, Saotome" se dijo, recordando la advertencia de uno de sus más apreciados maestros en el arte. Sheng siempre solía advertirle que su mayor debilidad era perder el control en los peores momentos. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, en su noche de bodas, en una cena aparentemente sin importancia, con una mujer aparentemente insignificante que lucía una argolla de oro grabada con su nombre en su pequeño dedo y que parecía tener la habilidad de alterar sus nervios por el menor motivo.

─Una tontería ─respondió ella, por fin, estudiándolo con atención. Él pudo notar que intentaba sonar despreocupada, pero que, en el fondo, se sentía ligeramente contrariada por algo. Sus tupidas pestañas se movieron con nerviosismo y el rubor se apoderó de su rostro mientras una tímida sonrisa le confería luminosidad─: Voleibol ─dijo, casi en un susurro, y su expresión se tornó ligeramente contrita al añadir─: pero el equipo al que pertenecía se desintegró...

─¿Porqué? ─preguntó Ranma, sintiéndose como un perfecto idiota. Las conversaciones triviales no eran su fuerte y nunca lo serían, y la joven sentada frente a él lo perturbaba en alguna forma que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender. Sin embargo, Akane no pareció notar nada raro en su actitud y respondió, visiblemente más relajada que antes:

─Porque varias de las chicas están becadas en el extranjero y otras cuantas casadas. Somos únicamente las básicas; bueno, éramos. Porque ahora se han quedado sin mí y ya no se completan.

─Que pena ─Ranma contuvo un suspiro de alivio al conocer que ella no esperaba continuar con ese pasatiempo. Como presidente de la Cámara de los Consejeros no sería bien visto que su esposa dedicara sus ratos libres a practicar deportes callejeros. Los salones de té y los actos de beneficencia estaban bien hasta cierto punto; aunque tuvo que reconocer que una dama de la edad de Akane dificilmente encontraría tales actividades estimulantes. Pensó por un momento y resolvió que, cuando estuvieran en Tokyo, consideraría la posibilidad de instalar un gimnasio en casa para ella.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en el ordinariamente sombrío rostro de Ranma Saotome al percatarse de lo que implicaba esa idea. Hasta ahora, las cosas no estaban resultando tan mal como lo había imaginado; tal vez y sólo tal vez, estar casado iba a ser más placentero de lo que había supuesto en un principio.

─Bueno, es tarde ─declaró, al consultar el reloj. El tiempo se había pasado volando y en verdad era cerca ya de medianoche. Miró a su esposa, quien le observaba con expresión interrogante, luego dejó que su mirada vagara por un instante sobre el jardín, oscurecido casi en su totalidad debido a que las antorchas se habían extingido casi por completo y volviera de nuevo a su esposa: nada en su actitud, entre nerviosa y tranquila, le indicaba que estuviera consciente del momento que se avecinaba.

─Creo... creo que subiré a descansar ─Akane se incorporó con agilidad desde los cojines, sin darle tiempo a ayudarla y él tuvo la sensación de que su presencia le resultaba por completo indiferente; como si hubiera estado cumpliendo con un molesto deber del que ya estaba liberada. No la escucho exhalar ningún suspiro de alivio; pero esa impresión le dio.

─¿Cuánto tiempo te demorarás para estar lista? ─preguntó, sin poder evitar que sus palabras se escucharan bruscas y teñidas de ansiedad. Ella lo miró en tanto él se incorporaba también, dispuesto a acompañarla rumbo a sus habitaciones, su rostro pálido exhibiendo confusión y revelándole el momento exacto en que comprendió lo que él estaba tratando de indicarle.

─¡Que tonta! ─la escuchó musitar, al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente y sus ojos oscuros, abiertos al máximo, lo miraban con expresión acusadora. No supo porqué, pero de pronto se encontró recriminándose en silencio su manera tan descuidada de abordar el tema. Su esposa era muy joven y no debía olvidarlo─. Por eso te quedaste hoy ¿Verdad? ─le recriminó, con un dejo de desesperación─ ¡Claro! ¡Si ya me parecía extraño que no te hubieras ido con Ryoga!

─Akane... ─por primera vez, el consejero Saotome se descubrió incapaz de formular una frase coherente ¡Maldición! La forma en que ella había pronunciado las palabras dejaba claro que lo consideraba no solamente un insensible, sino también una especie de degenerado. Un rubor mitad pena, mitad furia le calentó el rostro, incendiando también su ambivalente ánimo. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía dio un paso hacia ella al tiempo que extendía una mano para tocarla; sin embargo, ella se apartó y echó a correr en dirección al jardín, dejándole tan sorprendido que no alcanzó a detenerla.

**NOTAS  
**  
_Hola a todos. Disculpas por la demora. He estado teniendo algunos problemas con la edición. Empatar mi estilo actual con el anterior supone algunos quebraderos de cabeza. Espero que las modificaciones sean para bien y no al contrario. Ojalá y les haya gustado este par de capítulos. Supongo que es como retocar una de tus primeras pinturas años después de acabada: de pronto y dan ganas de untarle base y comenzar de nuevo; pero no será este el caso, dado que muchos capítulos quedarán sin modificaciones. Es sencillamente que, conforme leo las escenas, descubro que puedo agregar por aquì y por allá y no puedo resistirme a describir un poco más. Como dije: espero que sea para bien.  
Mil gracias por leer. Tengan excelente semana._


	17. Luna de miel para uno XVII

_**Suave sonido  
el del bambú añejo  
que cae vencido**_

Ninguna mansión podía ser más silenciosa que la residencia Saotome durante la noche, había comentado alguna vez, con franca admiración, algún encumbrado personaje que fuera huésped de la misma décadas atrás. Y Ranma sabía que era la verdad. Sin embargo, esa noche en especial él podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y la sangre bombeando en sus sienes; comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y eso no era cosa corriente: de continuar el malestar él sabía que iba a serle necesario tomar algún medicamento. No obstante, antes de pensar en consumir una dosis considerable de cafeína, estaba consciente de que todavía le faltaba ocuparse de tranquilizar a su esposa.

El consejero Saotome miró hacia el jardín, embellecido por los reflectores cuya ubicación él mismo había elegido, sin poder evitar que recuerdos de tiempos más felices lo invadieran. Había existido una época en su vida en que su mundo se concretaba a los entrenamientos del Musabetsu Kakuto y la política era algo por completo ajeno a él. En aquellos días él solía visitar la mansión con frecuencia para entrenar sin que nada lo distrajera, provocando las quejas de su madre respecto al escaso tiempo que dedicaba a asuntos de vital importancia para la familia... como el elegir esposa. Nodoka Saotome había sido una matriarca tradicionalista y rígida, con ideas fijas respecto a los deberes filiales de un heredero; sin embargo, sus ideas habían muerto con ella en un accidente doméstico, tan inesperado como inexplicable, y su nombre se había unido al de su esposo en la cripta familiar, dejándolo a él en libertad para elegir su propio camino.

Un extraño momento para recordar a su madre, pensó Ranma, torciendo los labios en un gesto que era una mezcla de cinismo y amargura y que, si Akane hubiese visto, le habría estrujado el corazón y provocado una profunda compasión, porque lo cierto era que el consejero Saotome no guardaba en su privilegiada memoria ningún recuerdo feliz de su peculiar vida familiar... y tampoco lo deseaba.

En ese momento la luz de uno de los reflectores situados entre los arbustos titiló, provocando que Ranma saliera de su inmovilidad y se encaminara con pasos tranquilos hacia el corredor interior que daba al jardín. No tuvo que recorrer largo trecho para alcanzar a Akane, quien se encontraba reclinada contra el barandal, apenas a una docena de pasos desde la puerta que daba al pequeño salón donde habían cenado.

La mirada de Ranma se tornó tan sombría como el jardín al contemplar a su esposa: sus largos cabellos lucían ligeramente desordenados gracias a la brisa que ahora soplaba con más fuerza, y su mirada permanecía extraviada en la distancia, enfocada sobre el jardín y las sombras que alcanzaban a dibujarse en él. A pesar de su manifiesta fragilidad, el intuía que poseía una fuerza interna admirable. Era poco más que una niña, pero había enfrentado con valentía un destino que habría sobrecogido incluso a mujeres sofisticadas con el doble de su edad; así que, tomando todo eso en cuenta, pensó que bien valía concederle algo que él difícilmente otorgaba a ninguna persona: respeto. No supo porqué o cómo; pero de pronto le parecía muy importante superar el pasado y comenzar con buen pie el principio de lo que esperaba fuera una larga vida junto a ella. Así que, teniendo eso en mente, inspiró hondo antes de hablar:

─Akane... ─por algún motivo que desconocía, su voz brotó baja, ligeramente ronca por la emoción. Ella pareció no escucharlo; sin embargo, se giró ligeramente, apartándose del barandal, y él pudo notar que estaba temblando.

¡Maldición! ¿Porqué las palabras no acudían a su mente cuando las necesitaba? No encontraba nada adecuado qué decir para tranquilizarla. No quería que ella le temiera por ningún motivo; aunque no había ninguna razón para ello, porque él en ningún momento había intentado obligarla a hacer algo contra su voluntad.

─¿No tuviste suficiente con la boda? ─preguntó Akane, entonces, sorprendiéndolo con la angustia reflejada en su voz, que se tornó muy suave y suplicante al añadir─: Mira, lo que dije en el pasillo fue en serio; no estás obligado a amarme...─dijo, dándole la espalda al tiempo que olcultaba el rostro entre las manos y enterraba sus finos dedos entre su largo cabello, frotándolo con visible impaciencia y un dejo de desesperación.

─Eres mi esposa ─Ranma consideró necesario recordárselo, utilizando ese tono firme y autoritario que tantos éxitos le había acarreado en su carrera política; sin embargo, muy dentro de él se dijo que esa desagradable escena estaba por completo fuera de lugar. Sin poder evitarlo se aproximó y tomó entre sus fuertes dedos la barbilla de la joven para obligarla a mirarlo. Ella mantuvo el tipo, a pesar de la desesperación que comenzaba a ganarle la batalla y él se descubrió hechizado por ese cuadro de fragilidad y vulnerabilidad. No supo porqué, pero de pronto se encontró deseando regresar el tiempo hasta un instante antes de haber formulado la pregunta más estúpida de esa noche; de toda una vida, quizás ¡Por todos los kamis!

─Es... obvio que no soy... la esposa que elegiste ─protestó ella, desafiante─. ¡Y yo tampoco quería un esposo! ─exclamó con sentimiento y él percibió que su respiración era descontrolada, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar─. Ya tienes garantizado el acceso al Sakura ¿No te basta con eso?

─¿Cómo sabes...? ─Ranma se detuvo en mitad de la frase, comprendiendo lo que casi acababa de admitir ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso ese estúpido plan de Unkyo Kuonji realmente iba a fastidiarle la vida más allá de lo que ya había ocurrido?

─Todo el mundo lo sabe, señor Saotome ─replicó Akane, con determinación y un toque de desolación en la voz. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero no brotaron; sin embargo, él se sintió sobrecogido ante la mirada femenina: acusadora y decepcionada a un tiempo y, de pronto, sintió el deseo genuino de asegurarle que estaba equivocada; no obstante, sabía que no encontraría explicación que ella pudiera creer.

La verdad era muy simple: ellos estaban casados gracias al escándalo ocurrido en el club Sakura y no tenía caso negar que, en circunstancias normales, sus caminos jamás se habrían cruzado. Sin embargo, a unas horas de efectuada la boda él sabía, en lo más profundo de su alma, que las cosas habían cambiado definitivamente. Ella era una esposa inesperada en todos los sentidos, y de pronto, se encontró deseando que todo funcionara tal y como debía ser: sin complots, ni mentiras de por medio.

─Lo que todo el mundo sabe es lo que yo decido hacerle saber, Akane ─dijo ahora, intentando conservar la calma y aclarar sus pensamientos, que resultaban demasiado inquietantes para él. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni porqué; pero sí sabía que deseaba que ella creyera en él más de lo que jamás había deseado algo en la vida.

─¿Que...? ─ella titubeó, escrutándolo con atención, su mirada color chocolate traspasándolo en una forma como ninguna otra persona se había atrevido a hacerlo─. ¿Qué quieres decir?

─Quiero decir, Akane Saotome ─enfatizó el apellido, extrañamente satisfecho de pronunciarlo─, que estás muy equivocada si piensas que un lazo como el que nos une puede romperse tan sólo por un instante de pánico que, para decirlo sin tapujos, es perfectamente normal ─dijo, sabiendo que eran las palabras más sinceras que jamás había pronunciado. Ella lo miró, más sorprendida de ser posible, aunque más tranquila también. Él resolvió que sería mejor llevar las cosas despacio y, pensando en eso, explicó─: Si bien el incidente en el club Sakura favoreció mi deseo de contraer matrimonio a corto plazo, lo cierto es que no tomé esa decisión a la ligera ─aseguró, cosechando en el proceso una mirada femenina de total incredulidad, que le hizo necesario explicar─: Tu familia y la mía comparten un linaje similar y no podría haber encontrado una mujer más adecuada para llevar mi apellido y darme, llegado el momento, los herederos que necesito.

─Pero...

─Akane ─la interrumpió él, con firmeza─. Has sido educada como una Tendo y, estoy seguro de que sabes a la perfección que se necesita algo más que simple voluntad para disolver una unión como la nuestra. En nuestro mundo, hay motivos que van más allá de emociones pasajeras y que, muchas veces, tienen mayor importancia que los sentimientos y antes de que lo preguntes... Sí: me refiero al honor.

─Señor Saotome... ─comenzó a decir ella, titubeante; pero él la interrumpió.

─Ningún "señor Saotome", soy Ranma ¿Recuerdas? Llevas mi anillo en tu dedo desde este mediodía ─indicó, ligeramente exasperado. Sin pensar en lo que hacía le tomó la mano, alzándola ligeramente para que ella pudiera ver la costosa alianza de oro. El metal destelló cuando la luz de una de las lámparas exteriores lo golpeó y él sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. No creía en la magia; pero de pronto, el reflejo del oro le transmitió una sensación de seguridad y plenitud difícil de describir: un sentimiento en el que latía la promesa de que esa mujer sería suya por completo, más allá de acuerdos, pactos de honor y ceremonias.

─¡Suéltame! ... ─exclamó ella, con la voz ligeramente afectada por las emociones, sus ojos destellando con furia contenida, evidenciando su disgusto porque él la estaba tocando.

Aunque de ordinario una reacción así lo habría molestado en extremo, Ranma se relajó al ver que ella parecía enfadada de verdad con él. Si era sincero tenía que reconocer que prefería eso a provocarle repulsión o que le mostrara ese horrible temor que había visto en sus ojos momentos atrás allá en el salón. La mirada chispeante de la joven encontró la suya, provocándole un vuelco en el corazón y sumergiéndolo en el desconcierto. Por primera vez pisaba el desconocido territorio de los sentimientos y se encontraba más perdido que un explorador citadino en mitad de la selva; sin embargo, en medio de la confusión, lo único que tenía claro era que no deseaba por nada del mundo hacerla sentir amenazada.

─Escucha, Akane, porque sólo lo diré una vez ─declaró, con resolución inusitada, comprendiendo que había llegado el momento de conceder─: Soy un hombre de honor y no es mi costumbre imponerme por la fuerza a ninguna mujer. Sin embargo, eres mi esposa y eso no va a cambiar; así que, entre más pronto te acostumbres a la idea, será mejor para ambos y para nuestro porvenir. Buenas noches.

Akane permaneció en silencio, observándolo marcharse, sin poderse creer la manera en que habían resultado las cosas y sin dar crédito tampoco a las últimas palabras de Ranma. Él se perdió sigilosamente entre las sombras con rumbo a sus habitaciones y ella comprendió entonces que había ganado, al menos por esa noche, y que él no iba a tocarla. Impactada, descubrió que no sabía si reír o llorar por lo que había ocurrido; porque tenía que reconocer, al menos para sí misma, que en ese momento no se sentía victoriosa en absoluto... sino terriblemente sola.


	18. Luna de miel para uno XVIII

_**Luces y sombras  
**__**Y, en medio de todo,  
**__**la esperanza.**_

El amplio vestíbulo, similar al de una mansión inglesa del siglo XIX no era lo que había esperado encontrar; al menos no en una residencia de estilo tradicional japonés que daba la impresión de haber permanecido sin modificaciones por unas cuantas décadas. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que el simple hecho de habitar una casa así en medio de uno de los distritos más modernos de Tokyo contribuía en gran medida a que el enigma que Ranma Saotome le representaba se hiciera todavía más complicado.

La casa Saotome estaba decorada con gusto impecable, de eso no cabía duda. No obstante, a pesar del lujo que imperaba en cada detalle, había algo en ella que perturbaba su espíritu y le provocaba un vuelco en el corazón. Algo que, inevitablemente, le ponía frente al reto que representaba ser la esposa del consejero Saotome, uno de los políticos más influyentes del país.

─He dejado las maletas en la planta alta, Señora Saotome. La señora Sayuri, el ama de llaves, vendrá enseguida para mostrarle la casa y ayudarla con lo que necesite ─dijo el chofer, ejecutando una reverencia de cortesía frente a ella─. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Akane meditó por un momento en la pregunta, sabiendo que había pocas cosas qué hacer en ese lado de la ciudad que le era desconocido y que le resultaba atemorizante en más de un aspecto, debido a su sofisticación. Roppongi Kû estaba a años luz de Nerima, pese a localizarse en la misma ciudad. Ese distrito albergaba las embajadas y oficinas diplomáticas; además de que, lado a lado con las oficinas de gobierno, los antros y restaurantes de moda abrían sus puertas cada noche a los amantes de la diversión. Que Roppongi nunca dormía era bien conocido incluso más allá de las fronteras del Japón y allí estaba ella, una sencilla chica de Nerima, sin saber en absoluto qué hacer, ni a dónde ir.

Había viajado hasta Tokyo sola, debido a que su esposo había abandonado Amano Hashidate la madrugada siguiente a la noche de bodas. Convocado con urgencia por el Primer Ministro, Ranma estaba en Hokkaido desde hacía un par de días, cumpliendo con sus funciones como presidente de la Cámara de los Consejeros.

La joven contuvo un suspiro de exasperación porque si bien, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, la sola idea de encontrarse frente a frente con su esposo le atemorizaba, lo cierto era que, la posibilidad de tener que aventurarse sola en su nueva vida, la asustaba todavía más.

Todavía desconcertada por lo ocurrido la noche de bodas, y cansada también por el ajetreo de la boda, el anterior par de días había transcurrido para ella en una especie de bruma; como un sueño del que esperaba despertar en cualquier momento. Atendida solícitamente por Yuca, se había limitado a recorrer los alrededores y el interior de la mansión, a la espera del regreso de su marido. Sin embargo, en la mañana del tercer día, nada más despertar, un extraño impulso la había provocado a abandonar Amano Hashidate para retornar a Tokyo; más ahora estaba lamentándolo: ella no era Kasumi, su hermana mayor, quien estaba acostumbrada a dirigir a la servidumbre, atender huéspedes y a conversar con todos los visitantes de su padre y su esposo; y mucho menos era como Nabiki, quien poseía vasta experiencia en todo lo relacionado a etiqueta, protocolos y recepciones diplomáticas.

─Puede retirarse Hayato ─indicó ahora, en tono cortés, volviendo a la realidad al recordar que el hombre aguardaba por su respuesta─. No lo necesitaré hasta más tarde. Gracias por todo.

─Estoy para servirla, señora ─replicó Hayato, haciendo otra reverencia antes de abandonar el vestíbulo.

Una vez que el hombre se hubo alejado, Akane volvió la mirada hacia el techo, dejándose fascinar por los destellos de la enorme araña de cristal que decoraba el vestíbulo. La estrella de la estancia era la amplia escalera que ascendía hasta el piso superior describiendo una curva: era de madera labrada, pulida y brillante e indudablemente debía tener por lo menos un siglo, aunque pareciese nueva. Akane supuso que desembocaría en algún salón enorme.

─"Moderno y antiguo. Interior occidental y exterior oriental" ─pensó Akane, sin saber muy bien porqué. Algo en esas palabras le evocaba indiscutiblemente a su esposo: una extraña y armoniosa mezcla indescifrable.

Insegura de lo que debía hacer, la joven avanzó unos cuantos pasos, admirando las piezas del mobiliario que decoraba el vestíbulo: todas eran verdaderas obras de arte. Un estremecimiento de aprehensión la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza al tomar conciencia de que, a partir de ese día, la residencia Saotome también sería su casa. No imaginaba lo que el futuro traería, pero de entrada no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo la idea de habitar en esa especie de museo privado.

─Perdón por la demora, señora Saotome ─dijo una voz femenina cuya dueña surgió de alguna de las puertas por detrás de la escalera. Ella se volvió y descubrió a una mujer de mediana edad enfundada en un crujiente uniforme negro que hizo una reverencia ante ella.

Akane se tranquilizó al constatar, a primera vista, que no se encontraba ante una empleada exigente y quisquillosa y que, en cambio, Sayuri era todo lo que su entusiasta hija había descrito: amable, seria y respetuosa.

─Descuide, Sayuri-san ─dijo Akane, correspondiendo a la reverencia─. Sé que mi esposo le había informado que regresaríamos mañana, pero hubo cambio de planes debido a su trabajo. Me pareció mejor trasladarme aquí en vez de esperar que él viajara hasta Amano para recogerme. Yuca le manda saludos y me ha pedido entregarle un paquete; tan pronto haya acomodado mis pertenecias lo verá ─prometió con una sonrisa. El ama de llaves la miró de hito en hito, ligeramente confundida.

─¡Esa muchacha! No debió importunarla, señora, discúlpela ─protestó la mujer, visiblemente apenada. Akane contuvo una sonrisa porque pensó que haría sentir incómoda a Sayuri. Gracias a la incesante charla de Yuca durante los dos últimos días, sentía que conocía a la madre de ésta desde siempre. La entusiasta hija de Sayuri le había puesto al tanto de cada detalle sobre los hábitos del consejero Saotome y sobre el trabajo del ama de llaves en la residencia de Tokyo.

─Descuide, señora Sayuri y, por favor, le pido que me llame Akane. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas y me agradaría que prescindiera del trato formal.

─De acuerdo, señora Akane ─concedió el ama de llaves con seriedad─, pero por favor, llámeme Sayuri.

─Gracias, Sayuri ─dijo Akane─. Yuca me ha contado que usted ha servido a los Saotome por décadas. También me ha dicho que pronto comenzará a estudiar aquí la universidad y vendrá a vivir con nosotros.

─¡Esa muchaca boquifloja! ─sentenció Sayuri con severidad y enseguida recordó con quien estaba charlando y dijo─: es cierto, señora Akane, mi muchacha vendrá a Tokyo dentro de algunas semanas... ¡Pero qué descuido el mío! ─exclamó en ese momento Sayuri─. Perdone, me distraje un poco; pero dígame ¿Preferiría ir a su habitación a refrescarse? ¿O desea que le muestre la casa?

─Creo que tomaré un baño y descansaré un rato, gracias ─informó Akane.

─Acompáñeme, por favor ─pidió Sayuri, empezando a subir la escalera de madera. Akane la siguió y conforme ascendía descubrió que no se había equivocado en su primera impresión: la escalera desembocaba en un amplio descanso a partir del cual se apreciaban unas enormes puertas de la misma madera empleada en la escalinata. Desde ahí continuaba describiendo una curva hasta llegar a la primera planta, que era donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales. Al pisar por primera vez la mullida alfombra persa que decoraba el amplio pasillo, una genuinamente impresionada Akane rogó no tener que verse obligada a utilizar una bañera con un siglo de antiguedad.

─Estas son las habitaciones de los huéspedes ─indicó Sayuri, refiriéndose a las puertas frente a las que iban cruzando. Sin detenerse, la mujer avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar casi al final, luego giró a la izquierda y ella se apresuró a darle alcance por un pasillo más estrecho que albergaba una jardinera lateral, sólo para quedarse boquiabierta por la sorpresa al descubrir que la jardinera, que bordeaba un espacio de alrededor de algunos treinta metros, no era sino un barandal que ocultaba un amplio vacío, techado con un tragaluz, que en la planta baja albergaba un gimnasio y una piscina cuadrada. Sayuri volvió a girar hacia la derecha y ella se encontró con una sala de descanso con vista al gimnasio y la piscina, en cuyo extremo derecho se encontraba una escalera que descendía hasta los mismos. Al lado opuesto de la piscina, en la sala de descanso, los muros formaban una media luna y se unían en una amplia puerta de cristal.

─Para evitar el deterioro, el resto de la mansión sólo se utiliza cuando hay huéspedes enviados por la Oficina Imperial o alguna recepción oficial ─explicó Sayuri, notando la sorpresa de su nueva señora─. El señor Saotome comenzó a construir este anexo para su uso personal y el de su señora madre después de la muerte del señor Genma.

─Ya veo ─fue lo único que consiguió comentar Akane, todavía asombrada por lo que estaba contemplando. Por la dirección en que habían avanzado dedujo que el "anexo", que más bien era una residencia bastante extensa de estilo moderno, ocupaba la parte trasera de la mansión y que difícilmente ojos curiosos podían distinguirlo desde el frente.

─Su esposo gusta de la privacidad, señora Akane ─informó Sayuri, con expresión seria y un toque maternal en la voz─. La mansión recibe visitantes en muy raras ocasiones y sólo a petición expresa del Príncipe Heredero o el Emperador. En lo personal lamenté mucho que la boda de ustedes no se celebrara aquí, pero es lógico que el señor Saotome haya dado prioridad a su familia.

Akane tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que Sayuri quería darle a entender: la mansión Saotome, al menos la parte antigua, no sería su hogar, sino que viviría en el lado más moderno y además estaba el añadido de que no estaba obligada a organizar numerosas recepciones. Estuvo a punto de exhalar un suspiro de alivio: por lo visto, su vida iba a ser mucho más sencilla de lo que había imaginado.

─Adelante, por favor ─pidió Sayuri, abriendo la ancha hoja de la puerta de cristal para que ella pasara. Tan pronto avanzó se sintió bienvenida por un interior cálido, luminoso y acogedor. Un amplio genkan* daba acceso al recibidor y un poco más alla podía distinguirse una espaciosa sala y un salón audiovisual. Una escalera de metal situada en el extremo más lejano de la sala ascendía hasta perderse en un desnivel de medio piso, flanqueada por paneles de cristal que hacían las veces de barandal. Desde donde ella estaba podía ver que, repitiendo el diseño de la mansión tradicional, nuevamente había un espacio amplio hasta donde comenzaban las puertas de las diferentes habitaciones. Al extremo derecho del desnivel se distinguían unos maceteros con plantas de enormes hojas en distintos tonos de verde y algunos helechos pendían del techo en maceteros con base de cristal y, justo sobre ellos, la luz del sol entraba a raudales gracias a los tragaluces.

─Sus habitaciones se encuentran en el piso superior, señora ─indicó Sayuri, comenzando a avanzar hacia la escalera y Akane no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, aunque habría preferido mil veces permanecer en la sala curioseando un poco. Al llegar a la escalera notó que estaba formada por planchas de cristal de considerable grosor y que sólo el armazón que sostenía cada plancha era de metal; aunque lo interesante no era el cristal, sino los dibujos prensados en él.

─Muy original ¿verdad? ─dijo Sayuri en ese momento, sonriendo. Akane asintió, sin poder articular palabra, mientras intentaba decidir la mejor manera de subir: se le hacía casi una falta de respeto poner los pies sobre algo tan hermoso─. El señor rechazó varias versiones y vociferó contra por lo menos cuatro artesanos diferentes antes de quedar satisfecho. La señora Saotome, en paz esté su espíritu, puso el grito en el cielo cuando vio por primera vez la escalera armada: decía que nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en colocar un sólo dedo del pie sobre ella; pero el señor insistió en que quedara tal y como él quería. Espere a contemplarla a la luz del sol durante la mañana: ¡Es toda una experiencia! ─aseguró la mujer,con entusiasmo y Akane no dudó que decía la verdad. Los colores brillantes sobre el papel debían lucir en todo su esplendor bajo los rayos solares.

─No piense que deberá caminar desde el frente cada vez para llegar hasta aquí, porque la propiedad tiene una entrada independiente que rodea la mansión más antigua por el lado izquierdo; quizás usted haya visto el acceso cuando descendió del auto hace unos momentos. La puerta principal de esta sección es aquella, dijo, señalando más allá de la escalera, y Akane pudo distinguir las dos anchas hojas de acero y cristal en la primera planta, exactamente en el sitio opuesto a aquel por donde entraran ellas. Sayuri terminó de subir y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. El ama de llaves dijo entonces─: A partir de hoy uno de los automóviles estará a su servicio.

Akande no había visto el acceso, por supuesto; sin embargo, decidió no aclarar ese pequeño detalle a Sayuri y, en cambio, continuó avanzando, siguiendo al ama de llaves, que recorría el pasillo en el primer piso hacia la derecha, en dirección opuesta a los helechos colgantes.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, cruzaron frente a un par de puertas y, finalmente, llegaron a una pequeña estancia en cuyo centro, bañada por el sol que se filtraba a través de un pequeño domo sobre ella aparecía, solitaria, una mesa redonda de cristal, con un arreglo de ikebana encima, posada sobre un mullido tapete multicolor que, a juzgar por su diseño, debía proceder de Marruecos; frente a esa mesa, aparecían un par de puertas de madera y papel, en un estilo tradicional bastante simple, Sayuri se dirigió hacia la de la derecha y la deslizó y, en seguida, le hizo ademán de que pasara.

Akane ingresó y, al mirar por primera vez el interior, sintió una ligera sensación de vértigo.

La habitación, su habitación al parecer, era hermosa y muy amplia, prácticamente una suite, decorada en un estilo tradicional ligeramente anticuado. Una cama baja de dimensiones considerables robaba la atención; no era un futón propiamente, pero tampoco era un simple colchón o una cama occidental; daba toda la impresión de ser muy cómoda. Akane pudo ver entonces, que sus maletas ya se encontraban ahí; seguramente Hayato las había llevado.

─El resto de sus pertenencias llegaron la tarde del día de la boda, señora ─informó Sayuri─. Me tomé la libertad de colocar la ropa en el armario, pero si desea ordenarla de otra manera sólo tiene que pedirlo y darme las indicaciones que correspondan. Los objetos personales y el resto de las cosas están en el vestidor, en esa puerta de al lado; no me atreví a disponerlos hasta que usted llegara.

─Gracias ─respondió Akane, todavía abrumada. Había estado tan distraída que, hasta ese momento, no había recordado sus cosas.

Intentando contener la emoción que la dominó, surgida de la repentina comprensión de que ahora se encontraba sola, sin su familia, en una casa que sería suya a partir de ese momento, la joven continuó contemplando la habitación.

Dispersos por el resto del espacio, hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama podían distinguirse el tocador (muy moderno), un diván, una pequeña salita con mesa de centro incluída y el armario: una colección de puertas de distintos tamaños y cajones, que ocupaba toda una pared; la puerta al lado de él era la que Sayuri había dicho que daba acceso al vestidor. Hacia el extremo derecho, muy próxima a la cama, había otra puerta que, ella supuso, debía ser el cuarto de baño. La luz del sol (otra vez la luz del sol) hacía brillar la pared de liso y transparente cristal más allá del cual se podía atisbar una terraza enorme que, a menos que su vista la engañara, contenía un onsen de dimensiones aceptables.

¿Un onsen? ¿En el primer piso? ¿En mitad de Roponggi Kû?

─Es semi-artificial: el agua del manantial de un resort cercano es transportada hasta aquí mediante un complejo sistema de tuberías que cruza por debajo de algunas calles ─explicó Sayuri, notando su expresión incrédula─. Como el señor Saotome pasa demasiado tiempo en la ciudad debido a su trabajo... ─dejando en el aire la explicación, el ama de llaves se dirigió hacia la pared de cristal y corrió una hoja, dejando que entrara el aire exterior, ligeramente salado; un suave aroma de vegetación, como el del pasto recién cortado, impregnó la habitación─. Ambas habitaciones, la suya y la del señor Saotome, comparten la terraza ─dijo ahora la mujer, con una sonrisa─. Son exactamente iguales, aunque dispuestas simétricamente. Si no desea nada más, señora, me retiro para dejarla descansar ¿Desea que la despierte a alguna hora?

Akane pensó por unos momentos, intentando decidir qué hacer. No estaba tan cansada como para necesitar una siesta y, después de todo, Roppongi era un buen rumbo para explorar. Repentinamente, como por inspiración, recordó lo que Ryoga había dicho: Madame Saint Paul, la asesora de imagen más buscada de la capital, tenía un Spa en el centro comercial 109 de Shibuya Kû.

─Sayuri ─dijo ahora, antes de que la timidez le ganara la partida: más valía hacer las cosas cuando todavía tenía valor─. ¿Sería posible que Hayato estuviera listo para salir dentro de media hora? Deseo hacer una visita...

─Por supuesto, señora ─respondió Sayuri, haciendo una reverencia─. Con su permiso.

Después de que el ama de llaves se retiró Akane se dirigió al guardarropa. Como lo imaginaba, el resto de las prendas encargadas a la modista que no había llevado a la breve luna de miel estaban todas allí. Sin embargo, no se sintió con ánimos de ponerse uno de esos sofisticados atuendos que, para ser sincera, se le hacían espantosos y, tras un breve momento de duda, optó por un traje deportivo de diseñador que todavía no estrenaba. Al menos la ropa deportiva era cómoda y la hacía sentir segura.

Mientras se cambiaba de atuendo a toda velocidad, las palabras de Happosai y de Ranma resonaron en la mente de Akane, haciéndola estremecer y, al mismo tiempo, infundiéndole la confianza que necesitaba para emprender la primera y menos arriesgada de sus aventuras como la señora Saotome: visitar a la gurú de la imagen de la alta sociedad.

"_¡Nunca se rinda señorita Akane! ¡No permita que nadie la humille!... Usted también es una guerrera, y tiene la astucia suficiente para vencer a cualquiera" _

"_Eres mi esposa y eso no va a cambiar; así que, entre más pronto te acostumbres a la idea, será mejor para ambos y para nuestro porvenir."_

─No le voy a permitir a ninguno pasar sobre mí ─murmuró Akane, con determinación en tanto contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo─. Ni siquiera a tí, esposo mío.

**NOTAS:**

**Genkan: **El primer espacio que hay enseguida de la puerta de entrada a una vivienda, destinado a cambiarse los zapatos por zapatillas de descanso una vez que se ha entrado. Generalmente se encuentra a un nivel inferior que del resto del suelo de los departamentos o casas.  
**Futón:** Colchoneta utilizada para dormir. Es más práctica que una cama, ya que durante el día puede doblarse y el espacio en la habitación queda libre para otros usos.  
**Onsen:** Manantial de aguas termales.


End file.
